Xenoblade Chronicles 2: Fate of Awakening
by Albedo238
Summary: Crossover between Xenoblade Chronicles 2, Fire Emblem Awakening and Fire Emblem Fates. Rex and his friends are brought on a mission to retrieve Core Crystals from another world, while Corrin sets off to find three friends of hers that left without saying good-bye. However, at the end of it all is an adventure none could have prepared for. Co-project with Hellion Prime.
1. 1st Prologue: Naga's Appearance

**-1st Prologue: Naga's Appearance-**

On the new land of Elysium that he and his friends brought about, Rex is out on Azurda in the new ocean, doing his usual salvaging. Naturally, because this isn't a Cloud Sea like he was used to diving in back in those olden days, Rex has had to make adjustments to his Salvaging Suit to make sure it can handle the pressure of the water; it's much different from the Cloud Sea in many ways. Azurda himself is enjoying the feeling of the water at this time of year, though the saltiness could be gentler on his old Titan hide.

Rex comes back on board with a chest, setting it down on Azurda's back.

"Ah, nothing beats another day of salvaging." says Rex. "Good to get back to what I love, without having to worry about wars, or people going after Pyra and Mythra."

"Yes, this time of peace is certainly welcome." says Azurda. "And you brought it about. Just don't let the success go to your head."

"Oh, come on, Gramps." says Rex. "I'm not THAT egotistical. I wanted to do it for the world. That's what was important."

"Something we can both agree on." says Azurda. "Still, I know you're mostly happy to still have Pyra and Mythra around."

"Of course, I am." says Rex opening the chest to discover some treasure. "Why wouldn't I be? Those two deserve so much after the hell they've been through, what with Malos trying to destroy the world."

"And yet, have you even considered on what may come of that union?" asks Azurda.

"What are you talking about?" asks Rex. "I care for them enough as is."

"Then one day, will you truly admit your feelings to them?" asks Azurda.

"Wah!" stammers Rex. "Gramps! Are you suggesting I-"

Azurda gives a hearty laugh and says, "You may be a hero, Rex, but you have much to learn about how to please a woman."

"Oh, you're one to talk." says Rex. "You being the big palooka you are. How many women have you been with?"

"Ah, uh... fair point." says Azurda.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." says Rex.

"So, are you still going to tell them one day?" asks Azurda.

"I will." says Rex. "I just... got to find the right time. You know, just Pyra was one thing. But having two women to win over? That's going to be an undertaking."

"Or three if you count Nia." says Azurda.

"Oh yeah, no pressure." says Rex.

"And all those other Blades you've bonded with." says Azurda. "Some of the more feminine ones will probably want to show their charms."

"Gee, Gramps!" says Rex. "You make me sound like a bloody player. Besides, Adenine is probably more obsessed with learning more from the World Tree. For Patroka, I don't think she's particularly interested in anything, much less a relationship, despite how Mikhail tries to woo her. Newt is more to learning more about Titan weapons. Crossette... she's too busy idolizing Pyra. Vess is more motherly than girly. Obrona... sort of creeps me out. Electra, I know she got better control of her powers, but I'm still worried she'd electrocute me, especially if I disappointed her. Herald is nice, but I'm worried about her going berserk again. Perun seems like a girl that be way above someone like me. Praxis and Theory are possible, but I worry if they'd fight each other over me. Zenobia... eh, she probably likes it rough, and that's a kind of rough I'm not willing to try. Azami... she REALLY creeps me out, despite how nice she is. Or possibly because she IS so nice to me. KOS-MOS... I don't know how to respond to her at times. And T-elos... less said about her, the better."

"Heh, I suppose being a eligible bachelor comes with its perils." says Azurda.

"Hey, I'm still a kid." says Rex. "I'm not willing to marry just yet. Anyway, let's get back to land."

"Right." says Azurda.

Azurda swim off.

* * *

As Azurda reaches land, Rex steps off, being greeted by Pyra and Mythra.

"Welcome back, Rex." says Pyra. "Find anything good?"

"Yep, same old, same old." says Rex. "But if it fetches a pretty penny, so much the better."

"Ever the optimist, huh Rex?" Mythra says. "Just be careful what you haul up down there. There are... SOME things better left at the bottom."

"You're telling me." says Rex. "So much nasty stuff you end up dragging back up with you."

"I... don't think that's what Mythra was quite talking about." says Pyra. "Right, Mythra?"

"Right." Mythra says. "Let's just say I wasn't the only thing sent to the bottom of the sea to be kept out of reach. There's a face down there I NEVER want to see again."

"Huh, I COULD ask about this person, but... I probably shouldn't pry." says Rex. "Anyway, we need to see about getting to a local trading post to see how much they'll give us in exchange."

"It's not like we're not rich enough already." says Pyra.

"Yeah, adventuring will kind of do that for you." says Mythra.

"Well, at least when YOU of all people aren't blowing our money on frivolous things." Pyra teases Mythra.

"I... I um... I have NO idea what you're talking about!" Mythra says, turning her head to try and hide a blush.

Pyra just giggles, sparking a laugh out of Rex.

Just then, Nia and Dromarch show up.

"Ah, back from salvaging already, huh?" asks Nia. "Find anything good?"

"Yup, like I always do." says Rex.

"So, I take it a trip to the Argentum Trade Guild is in order." says Dromarch.

"That's right." says Rex.

"Wait." says an ominous female voice.

"Uh... did anyone hear that?" asks Rex.

"Yeah, I did." says Pyra.

"Me too." Mythra says. "Who's there? Come out!"

Appearing in front of the group is Naga in ethereal form.

"Who are you?" asks Rex.

"My name... is Naga." says Naga.

"Are you some type of Blade?" asks Rex.

"No, I am the Divine Dragon of my world." says Naga.

"Seems pretty obvious you're not a Blade, seeing the lack of a Core Crystal." says Pyra.

"Yes, but what you mention is a concern I wish for you and others to deal with." says Naga.

"A concern?" asks Dromarch.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about, lady?" asks Nia.

"The objects you call Core Crystals have entered my world." says Naga. "I have observed what they can do in this one, both the good and the harm."

"Oi, that does sound bad." says Rex. "If some right bloody gits become Drivers, they could do a lot of destruction."

"Yeah, let someone with bad intentions get ahold of them, and things get worse." Mythra says. "And if they're ending up in... Your world, they're bound to land in some crook's hands."

"That is why I want you all to come to my world and bring these Core Crystals back to this one." says Naga.

"Just US?" asks Rex.

"No, I will bring your other friends, especially the ones you call Blades." says Naga. "I will bring only the strongest Blades into my world, namely the rare ones. I will also speak with the Nopon Archsage about bringing your other friends from their worlds. I believe their names were Shulk, Fiora and Elma."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" shouts Azurda. "I almost lost Rex once, and I'll be damned if it happens again!"

"Do not worry, you will be with him." says Naga.

"Now see here!" says Azurda.

Naga ignores him and says, "Now, prepare to be taken to my world. Word of warning, this power is not 100% full, so it's a very slim guarantee you will all end up together in the same place."

"Not a very comforting set of words." says Nia.

"Indeed." says Dromarch.

"I just hope Mythra and I will end up with Rex." says Pyra.

"Agreed." Mythra says. "I'll feel better not having to worry about his state."

"I can only hope for the best for you all." says Naga. "Now, let us begin."

Naga begins to glow with a brilliant light.

"Wha-what's going on!?" shouts Rex.

"This is outrageous!" shouts Azurda. "Do you-gaaaaaah!"

"REX!" shouts Pyra.

"PYRA! MYTHRA!" says Rex.

"T-The hell is- REX!" Mythra says.

"DROMARCH!" shouts Nia as she grabs hold of the tiger-esque Blade.

"MY LADY!" shouts Dromarch!

Everyone yells out before everything goes white.

To Be Continued in 2nd Prologue


	2. 2nd Prologue: Corrin's Departure

Some things I forgot to mention earlier, I can't take all the credit for this story as Hellion Prime has also helped me with some writing (though to be honest, I've done the lion's share). So for that, he also gets some recognition for without his help, this story wouldn't be here.

Also, a bit of a disclaimer, the chapter you're about to read may sound similar to that of another story by Makona-chi, which is called "Fates and Awakening". I do not claim to own that story, and I'm just using it for inspiration for this one. Rest assured, this story will be fully original.

Anway, enjoy reading this chapter and the rest of this crossover.

 **-2nd Prologue: Corrin's Departure-**

Odin, Laslow and Selena are walking through the woods, carrying bags as if they're going somewhere. These three were brought to this world, their former lives being changed by the human form of Anankos to find and protect Corrin in hopes that, one day, they could help her to fight against the dragon-form of Anankos that was threatening the world with destruction. Though they kept the truth of Corrin's parentage a secret from her, they were able to help her in her fight against Anankos, and thus, the world has been saved, with both Nohr and Hoshido declaring mutual peace between their people. In the end, however, these three still kept their true goal a secret not just from Corrin, but from everyone else as well, including their own masters. Because of this, the guilt has weighed heavily on their hearts.

Because of both this guilt, and the fact the world is now safe, these three feel it is time to leave for their world of origin. And so, without explaining the situation or even saying good-bye to the friends they made, both in Nohr and Hoshido, Odin, Laslow and Selena decide to leave unannounced, heading for the Dragon's Gate in hopes it'll bring them back to their home.

"Well, I guess this is it." says Laslow. "To be honest, I feel bad for doing this, especially to Lady Corrin. They all deserve to know."

"I know, but we can't." says Selena. "If we explained everything to them that we knew about Valla before they did, they might lose trust in us. And gods forbid if we told Corrin the truth about who she is. If she knew she just killed the dragon that use to be her father, it'd tear her apart."

"I suppose you're right." says Laslow. "But it still hurts me inside. And the last thing I want to do is lie to a close friend. Especially when that close friend is a beautiful woman like Lady Corrin."

"Ah, Lady Corrin... she is truly a hero on high!" says Odin. "The warrior who shuns both the light and dark in order to oppose the greater evil! There is no one who deserves more respect than her, a true paragon! And with that coming from I, Odin Dark... or perhaps now, I should go back to Owain Dark... you know such a statement is genuine!"

"Yes, Lady Corrin truly is something special." says Laslow. "I'm going to miss both her and Lord Xander greatly."

"And I will miss Camilla and Beruka..." Selena says. "I knew we'd probably leave when our job was done, but they still grew on me. At the very least, I'll never forget them."

"I shall miss Lord Leo and Niles." says Odin. "Lord Leo may have been sardonic at times, but he was also a caring brother to his siblings, and smart as a whip! He shows the potential to show himself to be a tactician equal to that of Lady Robin!"

"Ah, now there's a face I look forward to seeing again." says Laslow.

"It'll be nice to see some older faces I guess." Selena says. "Wonder what Lucina's been up to while we were here."

"Who knows? But it'll be great to see everyone, especially my mother." says Laslow.

"Yes, let us be off!" says Odin.

And with that, they continue on their way.

Meanwhile, wandering the woods is Corrin (wearing her Nohr Noble garb), enjoying the sights and sounds of nature. After defeating Anankos, Corrin was made Queen of Valla, and thanks to Anankos's death, his curse over the land has been broken, so people can freely talk about it again outside of Valla. The responsibilities that are coming with the job are grand and numerous, but she is willing to put up with it. Of course, she knew to take breaks frequently so as to not let the stress get to her.

Because of Corrin saving the world and bring both Nohr and Hoshido to peaceful terms, Nohr will be holding a banquet for this time of newfound peace and in honor of Corrin. Corrin can hardly wait to see everyone, including her siblings, Xander most of all; the two have grown very close over their many years Corrin lived in Nohr, both through training and enjoying each other's company. Because of this, Corrin has grown to be the sibling Xander is the most fond of, and vice-versa, even if they're not blood-related.

Eventually, Corrin catches sight of Odin, Laslow and Selena. She attempts to go greet them with a big smile, but that smile fades when she notices the sad expressions on her friends' faces as the three of them approach what appears to be the Dragon's Gate.

"Well, this is it." says Selena.

"Yup, it's finally come to this." says Laslow.

"Fare thee well, Nohr and Hoshido!" says Odin.

"'Fare thee well?'" Corrin asks herself.

After that, the three enter the Dragon's Gate.

Corrin gasps and runs to them, shouting, "Wait! Don't go!"

However, Corrin is too late as the three did not hear her and are long gone.

"No." says Corrin looking heartbroken.

"My lady!" says a British-sounding male voice.

Jakob appears and says, "My lady, you shouldn't wander off like that! I'd feel terrible if something happened to Valla's new queen all of a sudden."

Corrin doesn't answer, still looking shocked and sorrowful.

"My lady, what is the matter?" asks Jakob.

"They're... They're gone." says Corrin.

"Who do you mean?" Jakob asks. "Who is gone, my lady?"

"Odin, Laslow and Selena." says Corrin. "They just... Left."

"They left? Now why would they do that..." Jakob asks. "No matter, they are gone now. If they wish to abandon their duties as retainers, let them. But knowing you my lady, you would not be content to. And as YOUR retainer, it is my duty to follow you in any endeavor."

"They didn't even take the time to say good-bye." says Corrin. "And they looked so sad when they left."

"I know you might wish to follow them and question them, my lady..." Jakob says. "But you have a banquet to go to, do you not? Should that not take priority? We can send out search parties another day."

"That's the Dragon's Gate. We ventured through that many times." says Corrin. "Sorry, Jakob, I need to go after them. Tell Xander and the others I won't be at the banquet. Tell them I'm sorry."

"N-Now wait my lady, I mean no offense, but that is NOT a good idea!" Jakob panics. "Who knows where they went? Who knows where YOU could end up? I must insist you attend the banquet! We can attempt to find them another day, when we are better prepared to go through the Dragon's Gate."

"I'm sorry, Jakob." says Corrin. "I really am."

Without waiting, Corrin runs towards the Dragon's Gate.

"Oh dear, oh dear, what am I going to tell Lord Xander and Lord Ryoma?" asks Jakob nervously.

Corrin checks her gear, seeing the Yato by her side, and looks in her pouch to see she's got a Ragnarok tome, Rabbit Scroll and her beloved Dragonstone.

"Alright, I'm all set." says Corrin. "Here goes nothing!"

And with that, Corrin charges into the Dragon's Gate, everything suddenly turning white.

To Be Continued in Chapter 1.


	3. Chapter 1: A Fated Meeting

**-Chapter 1: A Fated Meeting-**

Rex, Pyra, Mythra, Nia and Dromarch are unconscious in a field.

Rex starts to come to as his eyes slowly open.

"H-huh?" asks Rex. "Oh, where are we?"

Rex sits up to see himself in an unfamiliar field.

"Are we... Here?" asks Rex.

Rex then hears some groaning and see Pyra coming to.

"Pyra! You okay?" asks Rex.

"Yeah, I'm fine." says Pyra. "I'm okay."

He then hears groaning from Mythra and sees her waking up.

"Mythra, are you hurt?" asks Rex.

"No, I'm fine." Mythra says. "Ugh... Remind me never to take a trip through THAT method again."

"I'll say." says Nia waking up. "Ugh, I got a Titan-sized headache."

Dromarch comes to and says, "If you're feeling bad, my lady, don't hesitate to ride on my back."

"Thank you, Dromarch." says Nia.

"I wonder if Gramps is around here." says Rex.

"REX!" says a familiar voice.

"Gramps!?" asks Rex. "Where are you?"

"Down here!" says the voice.

Rex and the others look to see Azurda back in his larval form.

"Gramps, you're... You're back in that form!" says Rex.

"Did Naga do that to you, Azurda?" asks Pyra.

"She must have." says Azurda. "I guess she figures that if I was in my full Titan form, I'd stick out like a sore thumb."

"Looking at our group, I think that ship has already sailed if this is a different world." says Nia.

"Yeah, we're probably far from the normal group you'd see here." Mythra says. "Especially with Dromarch. Uh... No offense."

"None taken." says Dromarch.

"Well, Rex, you know the drill." says Azurda.

"Yeah, yeah, get into my helmet." says Rex.

Azurda slips into Rex's helmet.

"Well, now that we can see we're all here... for the most part, we need to find out where 'here' is." says Pyra.

"Hey, Naga! Where do we go now!?" asks Rex.

Nothing answers him.

"Naga?" asks Rex. "Naga, are you there? NAGA!?"

"She's... not answering." says Pyra.

"Well that's just rude." Mythra says. "She dumps us here and then ditches us completely."

"Just what we needed." says Nia sarcastically.

"Perhaps she feels she doesn't need to interfere with too much else." says Dromarch.

"Yeah, but... We don't know where to go, and where to find any Core Crystals!" says Nia.

"Wait, I see a sign." says Rex.

Rex goes up to read it.

"At least it's in English." says Rex. "Let's see here... 'Welcome to the... Halidom of Ylisse'."

"Doesn't sound like the name of a Titan." says Azurda. "We're definitely in a different world."

"Ylisse, huh?" asks Pyra. "And it's a kingdom... Or in this case, a Halidom."

"Does the sign give a direction where to go?" asks Dromarch.

"Let's see... it's saying to the south is the main city of Ylisstol." says Rex.

"Well, that's the only lead we have." Mythra says. "Nothing to do but head there and see if anyone knows anything about the Core Crystals. That, and learn more about this world while we're there."

Suddenly, a portal opens up.

"Heads up, guys!" says Nia. "Seems like we've got a development."

Suddenly, coming from the portal is Corrin as she runs out. The portal then closes.

"Huh? The portal closed?" asks Corrin. "Uh-oh, I wonder if I'm stuck here."

"Who is that?" asks Azurda.

"Only one way to find out." says Rex. "HEY! YOU THERE!"

"Huh?" asks Corrin as she notices Rex and the others, "Who are you all?"

"I could ask you the same thing." says Rex.

"Wow, you all look... unique." says Corrin.

"And your outfit looks... rather old-fashioned." says Pyra. "In a good way, that is."

"Yeah... Old-fashioned, but pretty stylish I'll admit." Mythra says. "...But, WHO exactly are you?"

"Well, I'm..." says Corrin.

She's quickly interrupted by a rustling in the trees and bushes.

"Something or someone is here." says Dromarch.

"I get the feeling it's not a bunnit." says Nia.

"Yeah, I'm feeling hostility." says Pyra. "MINDLESS hostility."

"Whoever you are, you better come on out and show yourself." says Rex getting into a defensive position.

Bursting out of the bushes is a zombie-looking creature dressed like a fighter with an axe.

"GRAAAAAH!" goes the monster.

"What the bloody hell!?" shouts Nia.

Corrin steps in and slashes the monster down with her Yato, the monster disintegrating into purple smoke.

"What WAS that?" asks Rex.

"I have no idea, but whatever it was, it didn't look very alive." Mythra says. "And from our experience, where there's one..."

"...there are others." says Pyra. "We're not done yet!"

Suddenly, more monsters burst out, charging for the group.

"Well, time to do what we do best!" says Rex arming himself with Pyra's Aegis Sword.

Rex charges up and fires a wave of fire ether. However, it's usual power seems weaker as the monster it hits takes damage, but said damage doesn't look very severe.

"Titan's foot! That should have roasted him!" says Rex.

"Rex, something's not right." says Pyra.

"What do you mean, Pyra?" asks Rex.

"The ether in this world... It feels... different from what we Blades use in Alrest." says Pyra. "My power only feels half-strong."

"You're kidding!" says Rex. "Mythra, you too!? Nia!? Dromarch!?"

"Yeah, doesn't feel right to me either." Mythra says. "My power's nowhere near where it should be. Which... Means this just got more difficult."

"Yeah, and that probably means my healing powers are limited." says Nia.

"We can still fight, but it WILL be with a noticeable handicap." says Dromarch.

"Ugh, this can't be happening!" says Rex.

"Doesn't matter." says Corrin. "If you can still fight, then fight!"

Corrin whips out her Ragnarok tome and chants, "Fires of the heavens, burn my foes to ash! Ragnarok!"

Fireballs swirl downward and destroy the Risen in a massive explosion.

"Holy shit!" says Rex.

"You said it, Rex!" says Nia.

"What was that?" asks Pyra.

"Magic." says Corrin. "You guys don't have it in your world?"

"Uh... No, we definitely don't." Mythra says. "Never thought I'd see a human doing something only a Blade is able to do..."

"You'll find out I'm FULL of surprises!" says Corrin.

Corrin puts away her tome, and goes back to sword-fighting.

Eventually, she dodges a Myrmidon's sword-swipe, and Corrin head changes to her draconic one as she impales the monster a lance-like arm.

"I don't think any Blades can do THAT." says Nia.

"Yes, the closest who comes to that is Boreas." says Dromarch.

Corrin then sees more coming towards her, and she change her left arm into a mouth-like claw hand to fire a burst of water at the monsters. As monsters begin to surround her, Corrin spreads out her wings, and blasts the monsters away with a torrent of water.

"I'd say she's a Water-type Blade, but..." says Rex.

"...She's not a Blade at all." Pyra finishes Rex's sentence.

"And is she even human?" Mythra says. "Eh, we can ask her later. Right now we shouldn't let her have ALL the fun, weakened or not!"

"Right!" says Rex. "Let's get to it!"

"Right behind you, Rex!" says Nia.

Rex does his Rolling Smash to blast through some monsters, while Nia comes in to slice and dice with her Twin Rings.

Rex gets into a dual with a couple of monsters at once, parrying their sword blows before countering with a Double Spinning Slice.

Some monsters try to attack Pyra and Mythra, both acrobatically avoid the attacks, and Rex does the same.

"Mythra, change Pyra's sword to yours!" says Rex.

"On it!" Mythra says. "Give 'em hell!"

Mythra then makes the Aegis Sword become her version of it.

Rex yells as he charges back in, cutting down more monsters, and taking one down with his Anchor Shot Art.

"Wow, you've got skills for one so young!" says Corrin.

"You said it yourself, so I'll say it, 'I'm full of surprises.'" says Rex.

Rex charges back in to fight more monsters.

"Ardun's arse, do these monsters know when to quit?" asks Nia.

"They certainly are persistent, aren't they?" asks Dromarch.

"Well, we have an answer for that." says Nia. "Dromarch!"

Nia tosses her rings to Dromarch, who then uses Wild Roar to fire a torrent of water at the monsters.

Rex continues to fight, but unbeknownst to him, an archer monster is aiming at him.

Pyra takes notice as the monster fires and says, "I don't think so."

Pyra puts up a barrier around Rex to block it, but the force of the arrow causes the barrier to immediately dissipate.

"Oh no, even my barriers aren't that strong right now." says Pyra.

Just then, an arrow hits Rex in his arm, injuring him.

"GAH!" shouts Rex.

"REX! NO!" says Rex.

Rex winces from the pain and crumples his knees as he says, "No, I can't let this beat me! I still have to fight!"

"Rex, don't push yourself!" says Azurda. "We're quickly becoming outnumbered!"

Nia gets tossed towards the group.

"My lady!" shouts Dromarch as he rushes to her.

"Don't worry, I won't let this get me down." says Nia.

"Are you guys okay?" asks Corrin before she's hit in the side by arrow.

"AAARGH!" shouts Corrin, causing her to crumple in pain.

"Crap, are YOU okay?" Mythra asks. "Damn... This is getting bad FAST!"

"We're quickly becoming surrounded!" says Dromarch.

"It can't end like this!" says Rex.

Just then, a feminine voice shouts, "THORON!"

A yellow beam of electricity blasts through the monsters.

"What was THAT!?" asks Nia.

A masculine voice shouts out as a figure swoops in to slice down the monsters. That figure turns out to be Chrom.

"Damned Risen!" shouts Chrom. "I'll put you all in your place!"

As some Risen try to attack Chrom, Frederick charges in on his horse, cutting the monsters down with his lance.

Robin then comes in, slicing monsters with her Levin Sword, and blasting others with Thoron magic.

"Lissa, heal those two!" says Robin.

"Right!" says Lissa as she arrives.

Lissa goes over to both Rex and Corrin and goes, "Hold still, you two. This might sting a bit."

Lissa uses her staff to heal Rex and Corrin's injuries, though also forcing the arrows out, causing them both to wince in pain until they're out.

"Sorry about that." says Lissa. "But are you two alright?"

"Yeah, I feel better." says Rex. "Thank you."

"Yeah, I owe you my thanks as... Wait." says Corrin. "Lissa? Is that you?"

"Corrin?" asks Lissa. "It's been a long time! How are you?"

"I've been better, as you could probably tell." says Corrin.

"Not to cut this meeting short, but... we still have monsters to deal with." says Nia.

"Nia's right." says Pyra. "We'll have time for reunions later."

"Yeah, let's get back to it!" says Rex.

"Yeah, right now we've got these... THINGS to take care of!" Mythra says. "You bunch of... WHATEVER you are, are gonna regret that!"

Rex, Corrin and Nia charge back in, with Pyra, Mythra and Dromarch following as they continue to fight the Risen.

* * *

After a while, Chrom stabs the last one on the ground, making it disintegrate.

"There, that should be the last one." says Chrom.

"Yes, this area will be safe for a while." says Frederick as he dismounts his horse.

"With that out of the way, we can introduce ourselves to the others." says Robin.

"Actually, Chrom, one of them is an old friend." says Lissa gesturing over to Corrin.

"Hey, I remember you all." says Corrin. "Chrom and Frederick, right?"

"Yeah, and you're Corrin." says Chrom.

"You know her, Chrom?" asks Robin.

"Yeah, we met her back before we found you in that field." says Chrom.

"Really?" asks Robin.

"So, I guess fate has brought us back together." says Chrom.

"In that case, I guess only I'LL introduce myself to you." says Robin. "I'm Robin, Tactician of the Shepherds and Chrom's wife."

"Oh, Chrom, you married?" asks Corrin. "Congratulations! And it's good to meet you, Robin. I'm Corrin, Princess of Hoshido and Nohr, and now, Queen of Valla."

"You're a queen now?" asks Chrom. "I suppose I should congratulate you!"

"Well, we know about Princess Corrin, or I suppose Queen Corrin in this case, but what about those others?" asks Frederick gesturing to Rex and the others.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about you guys due to my remembering Corrin." says Chrom. "Are all of you okay?"

"Yeah, we are, thanks to you guys!" says Rex. "I'm Rex, a salvager from Alrest. I'm also a Driver. Pyra and Mythra here are my Blades."

"Pleasure to meet you all." says Pyra with a bow.

"Yeah, nice to meet all of you." Mythra says with a wave. "I'm Mythra, she's Pyra."

"I'm Nia, and the old sack of fur is MY Blade, Dromarch." says Nia.

"We're pleased to have your help in this endeavor." says Dromarch with a bow.

"And we're glad we could help you all." says Chrom

"So, why do you call them 'Blades'?" asks Lissa. "They don't look very sword-like."

"Not THAT kind of Blade." Pyra giggles. "Blades in our world are beings born from objects called Core Crystals. When one touches a Core Crystal and resonates with it, a bond with the Blade inside is formed, and that person who bonded with the Blade becomes their Driver. With this union, a Blade can offer their Driver their weapons and powers in battle. Because of this, Drivers and Blade can be very effective teams, and are very respected among many fighters in our world."

"I see." says Chrom. "That's quite intriguing."

"I would call this story a farce, but... I did notice that type of style being used by all of you." says Frederick. "I've never seen anything in like it in this whole continent, be here in Ylisse, in Regna Ferox, or even Plegia."

"Oh, the story goes deeper than that." says Azurda. "Sorry for not introducing myself. I am Azurda, though Rex and Nia refer to me as Gramps. I may not look it in this form, but I am what is known as a Titan."

"Yeah, hard to believe that, seeing how small you are." says Chrom.

"Don't forget adorable." says Lissa.

"I suppose there's more to your story, but we need to introduce OURSELVES to you." says Chrom. "You already heard Robin say who she is, so it'll just be the rest of us. I'm Chrom, Captain of the Shepherds. The knight in heavy armor is my lieutenant, Frederick. And the delicate one is my little sister, Lissa."

"Chrom, stop calling me delicate!" says Lissa. "Gods, it's the same old line from you!" Lissa smiles and says to Rex to the others, "Forgive my brother, you guys. He's a bit thick-skulled."

"Kind of reminds me of Shellhead in a way." says Nia.

"So, that begs the question, what are you all here for?" asks Chrom. "For you, Corrin, I hope it's not more of your invisible warthogs again."

"Invisible... warthogs?" asks Robin.

Corrin just gives a nervous laugh, then says, "Not that, thankfully. I'm actually searching for some friends of mine. Did you all happen to see two boys and a girl?"

Chrom, Frederick, Lissa and Robin look at each other confused and shake their heads.

"Oh." says Corrin. "What about all of YOU?" she then asks Rex and the others.

"Nope, we just saw you come out of that portal." says Rex.

"Yes, we just recently arrived." says Pyra.

"Yeah, we got brought here and then our guide up and ditched us." Mythra says. "We were figuring out what to do when you showed up."

"Darn it." says Corrin. "I guess luck isn't on my side."

"What about the rest of you?" asks Chrom. "Why are you all here?"

"A woman named Naga brought us to your world." says Rex.

"Wait, Naga? As in the Divine Dragon?" asks Chrom.

"You know of her?" asks Rex.

"Yes, and more than that." says Chrom. "The royal family of Ylisse is connected to her. And Lissa and I are members of that royal family."

"Oh, you're royalty?" asks Pyra.

"Yes, milord and milady are the Prince and Princess of Ylisse." says Frederick. "And I shall proudly serve them to the rest of my days."

"Yeah, sometimes to points you get really disturbing with your support." says Lissa.

"Tell me about it." says Chrom under his breath.

"Well, Naga brought us here because she believes some Core Crystals from our world ended up in this one." says Rex.

"Yes, and we need to find them and bring them back." says Pyra. "We can't let anyone unsavory awaken Blades they could bond with. If that was to happen, they could cause immense destruction."

"Yeah, if a criminal got ahold of a Blade, they could use them to do a LOT of bad." Mythra says. "Because regardless of the Driver's intentions, the Blade tends to remain loyal to them. Though, there's been a case of a Blade valuing a friend over their Driver too, said Driver was also bad."

"Also, Naga said she was bringing our friends over, including other Blades." says Nia.

"Yes, in fact, Naga said she was bringing only the rare Blades." says Dromarch. "Makes sense, considering Rare Blades are the strongest of all Blade types."

"And right now, we don't know where they or any Core Crystals could be." says Rex.

"Sounds like a hefty ordeal." says Chrom. "In that case, why don't you all join the Shepherds? We'll make it worth your while."

"Us? Join the Shepherds?" asks Rex.

"It's not a bad idea, Rex." says Nia. "If we travel in a group, we could cover more ground, and find our way around easier with those that know this land."

"I agree." says Pyra. "We'll have an easier time if we join them."

"Yeah, better to join you and have help, than try and do it alone." Mythra said. "Especially since we know nothing about this world."

"And considering we Blades are at half-power until we get use to the world's type of ether, a little extra muscle couldn't hurt." says Dromarch.

"Can't argue with any of that." says Rex. "Alright, Prince Chrom, we're in. We'll join the Shepherds."

"Excellent. And for future reference, just call me Chrom." says Chrom. "I'm not used to having fancy titles before my name. What about you, Corrin?"

"If it'll help find my friends, then yes." says Corrin. "I'll join you."

"Great! We're happy to have you all!" says Chrom.

"Yeah, meeting new faces is always great!" says Lissa.

"You may have joined us, but as Lieutenant, I will keep a close eye on you all." says Frederick. "Don't want to have you sabotaging your chances for our trust."

"Lighten up, Frederick." says Lissa. "I think we can trust them."

"Your lieutenant doesn't really have faith in us, does he?" asks Pyra.

"Don't take it personally." says Robin. "Frederick gives everyone the 3rd degree. He was definitely like that with me when I first joined."

"That's Frederick the Wary for you." says Chrom. "In any case, welcome to the Shepherds."

To Be Continued in Chapter 2.


	4. Chapter 2: Meeting the Shepherds

**-Chapter 2: Meeting the Shepherds-**

Corrin, Rex and the others follow Chrom and his group into Ylisstol.

"So, this is Ylisstol." says Nia.

"Yup, the main capital and biggest city of Ylisse!" says Lissa.

"Certainly is busy." says Pyra.

"Yeah, there's people everywhere." Mythra says. "It might even be busier than Alba Cavanich here."

"Reminds me of Shirasagi Castle Town in Hoshido." says Corrin.

Dromarch takes notice of the people looking at the group, and more specifically, him.

"Seems we're getting quite the attention here." says Dromarch.

"No duh, genius." says Nia. "Like Mythra said, we were going to get a lot of attention, especially with you being with us."

"We're almost at the palace." says Chrom. "We'll bring you all to the Shepherds' garrison to meet with the rest of the group."

"I hope they all like us." says Corrin.

"You'll come to love them all." says Lissa. "Some can be rough around the edges, but they're all quite nice."

"Nothing like meeting new faces." says Rex. "I can't wait."

* * *

After a while, Chrom, Robin, Lissa and Frederick arrive in the Shepherds' garrison.

"Here we are, you guys!" says Lissa. "Come and meet everyone!"

Corrin, Rex and the others enter.

"Lissa, my treasure!" says Maribelle running up to Lissa. "I've sprouted more gray hairs worrying about you!"

"Relax, Maribelle!" says Lissa with a giggle. "I can handle a few battles as long as I'm with Chrom, Robin and Frederick."

"Oh my, new members for the Shepherds I assume?" asks Cordelia taking notice of the newcomers.

"Yup, we just met them." says Lissa. "Why don't you all introduce yourselves, you guys?"

"Oh, right." says Corrin. "I'm Corrin, Princess of Nohr and Hoshido, and Queen of Valla. I hope we'll all get along."

"Oh, you're royalty?" asks Maribelle. "I think I'll take a liking to you. We should share a cup of tea sometime."

"Oh, that would be great." says Corrin.

"For some reason, she kind of reminds me of Sheba." Nia whispers to Rex.

"Yeah, to an extent." Rex whispers back.

"What about the rest of you?" asks Sumia.

"I'm Rex." says Rex stepping forward. "I'm a salvager from Alrest. I'm also a type of warrior known as a Driver. These two ladies behind me are my Blades, Pyra and Mythra."

"Pleasure to meet you all." says Pyra with a bow. "I am Pyra."

"I'm Mythra." Mythra says with a wave. "Nice to meet all of you."

Azurda shows himself and says, "I'm Azurda. Rex refers to me as Gramps."

"I'm Nia." says Nia. "And this big furball is my Blade, Dromarch."

"It is an honor to meet you all." says Dromarch with a bow.

"Wow, you're all certainly unique." says Cordelia.

"So, why the hell do you call them Blades?" asks Sully. "They don't look like swords."

Mythra gasps when seeing Sully.

"Hey, what's your problem, blondie?" asks Sully. "Do I have something on my face?"

"Oh... no, it's nothing." says Mythra. "You just... the way you look... you're hair and face... you remind me of a friend from 500 years ago."

"Is that so?" asks Sully.

"I'm sorry, I just... got taken aback." says Mythra. "Don't mind me."

"So, why are you called Blades, anyway?" asks Stahl.

"Well, the things is... we Blades are beings born from objects called Core Crystals." says Pyra. "A person who touches the Core Crystal and resonates with it can bond with Blade born from within. This is turn makes that person a Driver. Through this union, we Blades can loan our weapons and powers to our Drivers for use in battle. We Blades also have various other talents that can help people in the field."

"A magnificent discovery we have in our presence!" says Miriel.

"I didn't understand a bit of that." says Vaike. "But I take it you're going to be valuable allies, and that makes you alright in Teach's book."

"Someone doesn't think highly of themselves." Nia says sarcastically.

"Of course, there's so much further down the bunnit hole than what we've told you." says Azurda. "Believe us, the whole purpose of Blades is one even I couldn't fathom entirely."

"So... what is your world like, Rex?" asks Chrom.

"Oh, where to begin, where to begin?" asks Rex. "This might take a while."

* * *

After a while, Lissa goes, "Wow! That's what Alrest is like!?"

"Pretty much." says Rex.

"So, you all used to live on this thing called a Cloud Sea, and on the back of living landmasses called Titans." says Chrom.

"That's basically it." says Nia.

"And so Blades would become Titans, and would give birth to new life that this Architect destroyed in the old world." says Robin. "And yet, this Indoline Praetorium tried to control the Core Crystals, which was mainly part of a grander scheme by its Praetor, Amalthus, which was causing the Titans to die off and living space to become lesser and lesser. Is that about right?"

"Yeah, that just about sums it up." Mythra says. "It was also thanks to Amalthus that Malos ended up the way he did."

"And us Aegises would collect the data from the Core Crystals to help the Blades evolve into stronger Blades." says Pyra. "More specifically, the more Rare Blades Rex and the others resonated with."

"Like Dromarch here." says Nia. "And also in a way... myself."

"Wait, do you mean-" Chrom starts to ask.

Nia changes to Blade form and says, "Yes, I too am a Blade. More specifically, I'm what's a known as a Flesh Eater - a Blade that has been infused with human components to become stronger and not need a Driver."

"And yet, I guess you DO have a Driver, right?" asks Robin.

"Yes, Rex here." says Nia. "I chose him specifically."

"But after meeting Klaus and defeating Malos, the Architect gave us a new land to live on with a vast ocean." says Rex. "All of the Titans merged with it, and thanks to that, we no longer have to worry about being without land."

"That's incredible!" says Chrom.

"Yes, to the point I find it pretty hard to swallow." says Frederick. "You sure you're all not making a little bit of that up? How could a Cloud Sea exist and have people living on it on living pieces of land?"

"That's just the way our world was." Mythra says. "Might be hard to believe, but that's what it was like before. Believe it, or don't. WE know it to be a fact."

"No offense, Chrom, but your lieutenant is pretty rude." says Nia.

"Yeah, Frederick has always been both overprotective and a skeptic." says Chrom. "Don't worry, I believe you all. And if those Core Crystals landed in this world, we'll help you all gather them and bring them back to your world."

"We thank you for the help, Chrom." says Rex.

"Yes, it'll truly be a boon to us." says Pyra. "Especially since we Blades are not fully used to the ether of your world just yet."

"Yeah, something about it is... Different from Alrest's." Mythra says. "All of us are down to half strength because of it. All we can do is hope we adjust to it, and our power comes back fully."

"Well, until that happens, you can rely on us for what you lack in." says Robin. "And with me around, I'll work in some strategies that'll make you more effective, even with you Blades being at half power."

"Thanks. The help will definitely be appreciated." Mythra says. "And something makes me think we'll need it... I don't know why, just a gut feeling."

"What about you, Corrin?" asks Chrom. "What adventures have you been on?"

"Well, nowhere near as wild and fantastical as Rex and the others, but... I've had my own struggles." says Corrin. "Basically, I have two families, the royal family of Hoshido with my siblings, Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi and Sakura, and the royal family of Nohr with my siblings, Xander, Camilla, Leo and Elise. Both of those nations were at war for a long time, but the real cause of it was the Silent Dragon, Anankos, who had usurped the throne of Valla from the true king. He was pitting Nohr and Hoshido against each other, in hopes they'd destroy one another."

"Sounds a lot like what Jin tried to do in hopes of getting Uraya and Mor Ardain to fight each other to the death that one time when he took control of that Titan weapon." says Rex.

"Yes, and I had to walk the middle road to try to get both sides to understand." says Corrin. "Both sides branded me a traitor, but eventually, I got both sides to see the truth, and with my sword, Yato, I destroyed Anankos, and my cousin, Azura allowed me to become Queen of Valla, despite her being the rightful queen."

"Sounds pretty deep." says Robin.

"But why couldn't you just tell them all who was responsible?" asks Lissa.

"That's because Anankos put a curse on the land of Valla, so whoever dared to speak it at the time, they would vanish into nothingness." says Corrin. "And believe me, that just made things harder. But once everyone was willing to learn the truth, we all fought against Anankos until we defeated him and lifted the curse."

"Wow, a curse that dissolves people for daring to speak a word?" asks Pyra in disbelief.

"Now it's MY turn to be in disbelief." Mythra says. "That's a hell of a curse. But unlike Fred over there, I can actually believe it."

"Well, I can easily say you've all been through your own personal hells." says Chrom. "So with that, I say you've all earned a place in the Shepherds. Why don't you all get to know everyone?"

"Sounds good." says Rex. "'Whenever you meet new faces, treat them with respect and expect it in return'. That's the eight rule of Salvagers' Code."

"Sometimes, I wonder if he really gets that all from a code, or just makes it up as he goes along." Nia whispers to Mythra.

"With Rex, there's no telling." Mythra whispers back.

Corrin, Rex and the others go to greet the other Shepherds.

"Seems they're all getting along." says Chrom.

"Yup, I think this is the start of another great friendship." says Robin.

To Be Continued in Chapter 3.


	5. Chapter 3: Dire Decision

**-Chapter 3: Dire Decision-**

At Castle Krakenburg, Jakob nervously approaches the banquet hall, still in disbelief about what Corrin did.

 _"Oh, what am I going to tell them?"_ Jakob thinks. _"More importantly, what are they going to do about me if they find out?"_

Jakob reaches the entrance to the banquet hall, seeing the table stacked with various foods, like luscious smoked turkey, tasty suckling pig, mixed fresh veggies and other side items, as well as an assortment of different wines.

 _"So many of Lady Corrin's favorites, and her leaving to find those three."_ Jakob thinks again.

"HEY, JAKOB!" Elise yells out from behind.

"GAAAH!" shouts Jakob. "Lady Elise, you scared me."

"Hey, where's big sister at?" asks Elise.

 _"Oh dear, here we go. What do I say? What do I say!?"_ Jakob thinks. He then says, "Uh, L-Lady Corrin is... out."

"Oh well, I'll go get her!" says Elise. "BIG SISTER!"

Elise runs to the entrance.

 _"Oh, this is only going to get worse and worse for me."_ Jakob thinks.

"Jakob!" says Xander.

"Huh?" asks Jakob turning around to see Xander, Ryoma, Camilla, Hinoka, Leo, Takumi and Sakura approach him.

"Glad you could join us." says Ryoma.

"I trust Corrin is with you." says Hinoka.

"Oh, I can't wait to see her cute face." says Camilla. "I hope it hasn't gotten any wrinkles from being queen."

"Uh, well... about that, you see." says Jakob with a nervous chuckle.

"Jakob! You liar!" shouts Elise.

 _"Wha-how the hell did she return that fast!?"_ Jakob thinks.

"I can't find big sister anywhere!" says Elise.

"What?" asks Leo. "Corrin is not with you?"

"Uh, well... you see, the thing is-" Jakob starts to say.

"JAKOB!" shouts Peri.

Everyone sees Peri, Niles and Beruka approach them.

"I can't find Laslow anywhere!" says Peri.

"Odin is gone as well." says Niles.

"Selena too." says Beruka.

Jakob chuckles very nervously.

"Jakob, what's going on here?" asks Takumi. "First, Corrin is not with you. Now the retainers of Xander, Camilla and Leo are gone. You know something, don't you?"

"Well..." says Jakob.

"Jakob... Where's big sister?" asks Sakura.

"Jakob, I think you owe us an explanation." says Xander.

"V-Very well." says Jakob. He then thinks, _"This is going to be a long night."_ Jakob then says, "Alright, the truth is..."

Outside of Castle Krakenburg, Xander shouts, "SHE DID WHAT!?"

Xander and everyone else grilling Jakob are dumbfounded with shocked expressions.

"I apologize that I was unable to stop her." Jakob says. "While I knew my lady thinks with her heart first... I did not think she would take such a reckless action. The fault is mine, I should have tried harder to convince her."

"So that's why Laslow and the others are gone." says Peri.

"But why would they leave?" asks Leo. "Those three have always been a mystery, though we always knew they were outsiders to Nohr. But if they left through the Dragon's Gate, is it possible they come from an Outrealm?"

"That seems to be the only logical conclusion." says Xander.

"And yet, Corrin went after them in hopes of bringing them back." says Hinoka.

"That's our sweet Corrin for you." says Camilla.

"Corrin, you're just too loving." says Xander to himself.

"But what will become of big sister?" asks Elise.

"She must be all alone out there." says Sakura. "Oh, I dread to think what could happen to her."

"Everyone, if you must punish someone, please punish me." says Jakob.

"No... we're not going to punish you, Jakob." says Xander with a sigh. "And we're not going to punish Corrin, either. As you said, she thinks with her heart first. But that doesn't change the fact this is quite the conundrum we find ourselves in."

"So, what do we do?" asks Ryoma.

"Only thing we can do, Ryoma." says Xander. "We're going after Corrin. You, me and our siblings will go together. Jakob, I want you to accompany us. Corrin might need your help out there."

"I will happily accompany you." Jakob says. "I am duty bound to follow my lady, and I will do so to the very ends of the world - Or to the ends of another realm."

"What about us, Lord Xander?" asks Peri.

"You all, along with Elise's retainers, will guard the castle." says Xander.

"What!? We don't get to go with you!?" asks Peri.

"We can't leave the castle defenseless while we're gone." says Xander. "We need you to organize the soldiers in case a raid happens."

"I'll send word to Saizo and Kagero, and have them do the same for Castle Shirasagi." says Ryoma.

"Then let's get everything ready, and go save Corrin." says Leo.

"Corrin, I hope you're okay out there." says Xander. "We're coming for you."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the desert of Plegia, Morag, Brighid, Zeke and Pandoria are all unconscious.

Morag starts to come to and says, "Ugh, that was not a comfortable way to travel."

"Agreed." says Brighid as she comes to. "Are you okay, Lady Morag?"

"I'm fine, Brighid." says Morag. "Nothing broken."

"Oi... Anyone get the number of that Ardun that hit me...?" Zeke says as he comes to. "Pandy? Pandy, you fine?"

"Ugh, I'm fine, my prince." says Pandoria. "As long as I'm with you, I'll be fine."

"FRIENDS, HELP!" shouts Tora's voice.

Everyone looks to see Tora stuck in the sand by his bottom half.

"Tora stuck in sand!" says Tora. "Friends give Tora hand!"

"Hold on, Masterpon!" says Poppi in her Alpha form.

Poppi tries to use her strength to pull Tora out, but seems to actually be having trouble.

"Sand so thick." says Poppi. "Poppi have trouble!"

"But Tora can't stay here!" says Tora. "Tora bake in hot desert sun! And baked Nopon not something that should be on menu!"

"Ooh, Poppi have brilliant idea!" says Poppi. "Poppi will bring in Poppibuster!"

"But we don't know where-" says Pandoria.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Poppibuster lands and says, "Leave this to me."

Poppibuster uses one hand to pull Tora out of the sand.

"Thank you, Poppibuster! Tora feel better being free Nopon!" says Tora.

"I live to serve." says Poppibuster.

"Well, with that out of the way, we need to find our way around here." says Morag.

"A word of caution, Lady Morag." says Brighid.

"What is it, Brighid?" asks Morag.

Brighid tries to light a flame, but it only being somewhat big, and says, "The ether in this world feels different. My powers are not that strong. At least, not right now."

"Hrmmm... That is a concern." says Morag.

"What about you Pandy?" Zeke says. "Same problem for you?"

"Yeah, same with me, my prince." says Pandoria. "I'll still be able to help you, but until I get used to the ether of this world, it won't be all the way."

"What about Poppi?" asks Tora.

"Poppi at 100%!" says Poppi. "Poppi use ether furnace, so Poppi not have to worry about lack of ether."

"Same for myself." says Poppibuster.

"Seems being an artificial Blade truly has its advantages." says Brighid.

"In that case, Poppi and Poppibuster, we'll rely on you both for our main offense." says Morag.

"Poppi will do her best." says Poppi.

"I shall be both your sword and shield." says Poppibuster.

"Thanks you two." Zeke says. "Now, I think our first order of business should be finding a town and learning what we can. Wouldn't do us any good to wander aimlessly and pray everything sorts itself out, eh?"

"Yes, that is a wise idea." says Morag. "Perhaps we could hear of rumors of our friends and any Core Crystals that may be lying around."

"I just pray no bandits have resonated with any of the Core Crystals." says Brighid.

"You and me both, Brighid." says Morag.

"If they have, it's our job to bring justice down on them!" Zeke says. "And save those Blades from their cruel Drivers!"

"Meh-meh-meh, Zeke still act all heroic even in unfamiliar world." says Tora.

"Would you expect any different from the Zekenator, chum?" Zeke says. "Doesn't matter if it's a different world, still my job to bring evildoers to justice!"

"Well, for now, let's find a town and try to rest up." says Morag. "If we get any rumors of our friends, we'll begin our search."

"Meh meh, Tora hope Rex-Rex and others okay." says Tora.

"Poppi hope for same thing, too." says Poppi.

"Let's get going." says Morag. "This desert afternoon is not getting any cooler."

After that, the group begins to head off.

To Be Continued in Chapter 4.


	6. Chapter 4: Big Misunderstanding

**-Chapter 4: Big Misunderstanding-**

In the Shepherds' garrison, Rex and the others are talking with Corrin.

"It's still so unreal, hearing about your world." says Corrin. "And all the stuff you all have been through."

"To be honest, I think it was all meant to happen." says Rex. "I don't know, I just get the feeling."

"But I don't think any of us regret it in the end." says Pyra.

"I know I don't." says Rex. "Mythra felt different for a while when I first woke her up, but she's quickly come around."

"Yeah, I wasn't exactly happy he woke me up at first." Mythra says. "...But he's grown on me a lot through the adventure we had."

"So, Corrin, what are your siblings like?" asks Nia.

"Well, starting with my youngest siblings, Elise is very adorable, and always cheerful." says Corrin. "She really admires her older siblings like heroes. She's almost like a puppy at times. Sakura is kind and helpful, but also incredibly shy and withdrawn. Even when she's come out of her shell, she still has trouble admitting her true feelings out in the open."

"They both sound very nice." says Pyra.

"For my second youngest siblings, Leo is very studious and intelligent. He taught me all I know about tactics in the field." says Corrin. "He can also be a bit clumsy at times, like the one time I saw he had his collar inside out. Quite a stark contrast to how he is in battle, where he can be pretty cold to his enemies. He also wields the legendary tome of magic, Brynhildr. Takumi... didn't take too kindly to me when I first visited Hoshido. He can be pretty hotheaded, and he vies for attention a lot. But when he shows his nice side, he's really fun to be around. He wields the legendary weapon, the Fujin Yumi."

"Man, makes me wish I had brothers and sisters." says Rex.

"For my older sisters, Hinoka is very intense and trains constantly for battle." says Corrin. "Sometimes, she seems more like a warrior than a princess. But at peaceful moments, she's very affectionate and I do love her. For Camilla, she's incredibly motherly to her siblings, mostly me. In fact, she adores me so much, she'd even kill others if I asked her to."

"Gracious." says Pyra.

"Also, if I must say, she's quite... voluptuous." says Corrin. "In fact, I'd say her figure is very similar to that of, well, you two."

Corrin gestures over to Pyra and Mythra, which causes Pyra to blush. Mythra meanwhile holds her head high.

"Similar to us, huh?" Mythra says. "I'll take that as a compliment, AND now I wonder if that's true. I'd have to see this Camilla myself to judge!"

"Then finally, my older brothers, Ryoma and Xander." says Corrin. "Ryoma recently became the King of Hoshido, while Xander became the King of Nohr. Both are serious and stalwart, though Ryoma tends to be reckless and doesn't know when to quit, and he wields the legendary weapon, Raijinto. Xander is calm, composed, wields the legendary Siegfried, and.."

Corrin sighs somberly.

"Is something wrong, Corrin?" asks Rex.

"Xander is my favorite sibling." says Corrin. "And the fact I left him and the others like I did... I wonder if they'll forgive me."

"I'm sure they will, Corrin." says Rex.

"You really think so?" asks Corrin.

"You seem like the type with a big heart. Someone who thinks with their heart first." Mythra says. "If your siblings know you well enough, they should know THAT too. And if they're mad at you for being you, well... What right would they have to call themselves your family?"

"That's right." says Pyra. "I'm sure they'll understand."

"Um, hi..." says Olivia shyly as she approaches.

"Oh, hi there, uh..." says Rex.

"It's Olivia." says Olivia. "I'm sorry if I'm a bother while you guys are talking."

"Oh, you're far from being a bother." says Pyra.

"So, what did you want to talk to us about?" asks Nia.

"Well, I guess... you're all so far away from your homes." says Olivia. "I... I thought you might like some company."

"We'd appreciate it, Olivia." says Corrin.

"Oh, thank you." says Olivia. She looks shyly at Dromarch and says, "Uh, he won't bite me, will he?"

"Dromarch? Of course not." says Nia. "Dromarch's a fierce fighter, but he's as gentle as they come."

"Yes, do not think me a wild animal." says Dromarch. "In fact, I'm much more well-mannered than my lady, if I must say."

"I'd take that as an offense if it wasn't true." says Nia.

"Feel free to talk to us if you wish." says Azurda.

"Yeah, if you want to talk, then talk." Mythra says. "You're plenty welcome to, and we have no reason to turn you down."

"O-okay." says Olivia. "So, Rex... what's it like to be a salvager?"

"A salvager?" asks Rex. "Well, it's pretty amazing. It's tough, and you need to know of good places to salvage for treasure. But yeah, when salvaging, you can find all types of amazing discoveries, like Core Crystals or artifacts from the old world. And if you get the right price on them, you can really strike it rich."

"Sounds incredible." says Olivia. "Which do you like better, though? Being a salvager? Or being a Driver?"

"That's, uh... That's kind of unfair question to ask." says Rex. "I like salvaging a lot, and I would have liked to do it for the rest of my life. But if I hadn't met Pyra that time, not only would I not become a Driver, the world might have gone to waste. Then again, I never really liked fighting, and when it came to being a salvager, I always stayed away from anything connected to the military. That was until Vandham changed my views on things, by telling me that, no matter what you are or what you do, you're in the war. That's why he formed the Garfront Mercenaries, to help those unfortunate to be in the war. And when I think about that, I feel honored to be chosen to be made leader of the mercenaries after Vandham died."

"Sorry to hear all that." says Olivia. "And for you to be made a mercenary leader at so young an age, it must have been a shock."

"Like nothing else." says Rex. "But with all the good we've done for all of Alrest, I regret nothing."

"Yes, and Rex has been a great Driver, especially to Mythra and me." says Pyra.

"Yeah, he was an inexperienced kid at first..." Mythra says. "...But now he's, well, still a kid but an experienced one. And one I trust and am glad to call my Driver now. He's got a heart of gold... And a code he likes to go on and on about whenever you give him the chance."

Mythra looks at Rex with a smirk.

"Well, I'm really glad for you all." says Olivia.

Just then, Robin arrives and says, "Hey there, I wanted to find you guys."

"What's going on Robin?" asks Corrin. "You seem to have a serious look about you."

"Raimi from Regna Ferox came here a while ago." says Robin. "She told us of a possible invasion from the neighboring continent of Valm."

"Oh no, is there going to be another war?" asks Olivia.

"It's looking like it." says Robin. "We need to get prepared. We're going to head to Regna Ferox to meet with the Khans."

"I understand." says Olivia. "I'll go get our preparations ready."

Olivia heads off.

"So what about us?" asks Rex. "Do you want us to fight for you?"

"Well, I know you all have your own missions, but since you're members of the Shepherds, we would be glad to have your help." says Robin. "I know it's not right to involve all of you in our war when this world isn't even yours."

"Don't be silly, Robin." says Corrin. "We'd be glad to help. Perhaps by helping you, I'll be able to complete what I sought out to do."

"Thank you, Corrin." says Robin. "Rex and all of you, what do you think?"

"Well, we did set out to find the Core Crystals." says Rex. "But there's no telling where to look right now, and we can't be sure if any unscrupulous people have awoken any Blades."

"Not to mention these Core Crystals must have been here for a while." says Pyra. "Which means the Blades might be used to the ether of this world."

"And THAT means they may be at full power, unlike us." Mythra says. "Seems like the best idea to help you with this. Maybe in the process, we'll get some actual leads."

"Worst case scenario could be some of these soldiers becoming Drivers." says Nia.

"Oh yeah, that could be a possibility." says Rex.

"I'd still like to learn more about this 'ether'." says Robin. "But we can worry about that later. I just hope I can count you all for this."

"Sure thing, Robin. We'll do our best." says Corrin.

"Of course." says Rex. "I may not have been dependable in the past when I first became a Driver, and I still have more to learn. But in the end, I'll help you all in any way I can."

"I'm surprised, Rex." says Azurda. "You're starting to actually show humility."

"Come on, Gramps." says Rex. "It's not like I've ALWAYS had a big ego in the past."

"Sometimes, when it comes to you salvaging, I do wonder." says Azurda.

"Don't worry, Robin." says Pyra. "We'll be the biggest of help we can."

"We'll do our best, you can count on that." Mythra says.

"Thank you." says Robin. "Anyway, get yourselves ready. We'll be heading out to Regna Ferox very soon. Oh and do bundle up. It can get cold up there."

"Not a problem for me." says Pyra as she lights a flame up.

"Yes, I suppose you would be an exception, Pyra." says Robin.

"Can't be any worse than Tantal was inside of Genbu." says Rex.

"Oh yeah, the environment inside of Genbu was torture if you don't like the cold." says Nia.

"I'll take your word for it." says Robin. "You all do seem well-traveled. Anyway, let's get ready."

* * *

After a while, the group arrives at Regna Ferox. Chrom, Robin, Corrin, Rex, Pyra and Mythra appear before Khan Flavia.

"I apologize I could not come sooner, Flavia." says Chrom.

"What matters is that you are here, Chrom." says Flavia. "And I take it those four are new friends of yours."

"Yes, they are." says Chrom. "Nia and Dromarch are staying where it's warm, so these four have approached. I'll introduce you to them later, but we have more pressing matters to tend to. Is it true Valmese warships have set sail? What can you tell us?"

"Not much more than that, I'm afraid. The details remain hazy." says Falvia. "Just a moment... Oaf! ...Where are you, you big, bald—Chrom is here!"

Basilio approaches.

"Who's that?" asks Pyra.

"Basilio, West Khan of Regna Ferox." says Robin. "Flavia is the East Khan."

"Ah! Well met, boy. I knew you'd come. We have someone you should hear from." says Basilio. "I believe you've met? He claims to have insight into Valm's intentions."

Suddenly, Virion and Cherche enter.

"Good day, lords and ladies. How far you all?" says Virion. "Allow me the great pleasure, and indeed honor, of introducing myself..."

"We all know who you are, Virion." says Chrom unamused. "Although I don't believe we've met your companion?"

"Hmph! You know nothing! Prepare for my great unmasking!" says Virion. "Long have I posed as archest of archers! Yet that was but a ruse! Yea, an artifice, to disguise myself as a mere above-average man. In truth, I am—"

Cherche clears her throat to interrupt Virion and says, "May I present Duke Virion. I am his humble servant, Cherche. Greetings, sire. You honor us with your presence."

"Cherche! You stole my moment!" Virion whines.

"A pleasure, Cherche. Perhaps you could speak on your master's behalf?" says Chrom.

"That may speed things along, yes..." says Cherche.

"Then please. Time is of the essence." says Chrom.

"Very well, then. First, concerning our origins... We hail from Rosanne, a fertile territory on the continent of Valm." says Cherche. "Milord is the head of House Virion, and the rightful ruler of Rosanne. A fact he often reminds us of—and loudly."

"Ha! Is she not a true wit? She gets it all from me, you know." Virion says proudly.

"So what brings a noble and his charge all the way across the long sea?" asksy Chrom.

"The Valmese. Theirs was an unremarkable nation once. Tiny, almost pitifully so. Had our continent not shared its name, you might almost have forgotten it existed. And so Valm might have remained, if not for Walhart the Conqueror. One by one, he has taken the surrounding realms into his growing empire. I had no choice but to ru... Er, that is, to RECRUIT new allies to aid my people. That's why I've come." says Virion.

"...You fled for your life." says Chrom calling Virion's obvious bullshit.

"More or less, yes. While milord hastily gathered his valuables and guided his people to safety... I alone remained to keep an eye on the Valmese crisis. I was there as Rosanne was swallowed up by Emperor Walhart's overwhelming forces. In the end, I, too, fled here to Regna Ferox seeking asylum." says Cherche.

"To my great relief, I might add! Eligible women are one of Rosanne's most precious natural resources! It would be a shame to waste any, even one who cuts off her lord and ma—" Virion starts to say.

Cherche clears her throat again and says, "As I was saying..."

"Yes, yes, all right, it was only a jape! Please, by all means, you may con—" says Virion.

Interrupting Virion, Cherche says, "So, begging your pardons, but perhaps it is time to cut this long story short: Walhart has conquered our continent and now seeks to conquer yours."

"She claims the Valmese fleet will be at our shores in a matter of days. We'll know soon enough if her story proves true." says Basilio.

"I speak only what I know for true, good people. As does my lord. ...At least, with respect to this matter." says Cherche.

"There's that wit of yours again! Aha! That wonderful...needling, chafing wit." says Virion looking miserable.

"I believe you both. Basilio, we must secure your ports as soon as possible." says Chrom.

"You should know that Valm has the strongest cavalry in the world. You will want to station troops with experience fighting mounted troops." says Virion.

"Why, Virion, are you volunteering?" asks Chrom.

"Hard to believe he can be such a dependable soldier after hearing he abandoned his people." says Rex. "Zeke did something similar, but that was done out of curiosity since Tantal had been gating itself off from the outside world."

"Yeah, this guy's sounding more like the cowardly type." Mythra says. "I certainly wouldn't depend on him for anything as it stands."

"But to be fair, if this Walhart's army is really strong, it makes sense that he wouldn't want to go up against them." says Pyra. "It would have been suicide."

"Yeah, but he abandoned his people." says Rex. "A real leader should help his people in a crisis, just like I had to learn when becoming a mercenary leader."

"I can't argue with that." says Pyra.

"At any rate, if we're about to fight another war, we can't sit idly behind." says Corrin.

"You're right, Corrin." says Rex. "We need to help in any way we can. I just hope everything will work in the end."

* * *

Meanwhile, Xander, Ryoma, Camillla, Hinoka, Leo, Takumi, Elise, Sakura and Jakob are wandering the countryside of Ylisse."

"What an odd world this is." says Xander. "It almost reminds me of Nohr, but it's daytime like Hoshido."

"So, Jakob, you say you're familiar with this world, right?" asks Ryoma. "That you and Corrin ended up here one time to defeat some warriors from Valla."

"That we did." Jakob says. "However, my knowledge of this world is very limited, as we did not remain here long after dispatching the Vallites."

"And now, Corrin may be elsewhere in this world." says Leo. "This is going to be worse than finding a needle in a haystack."

"But Corrin's a needle we NEED to find." says Hinoka.

"Oh, precious Corrin, where ARE you right now?" asks Camilla.

As the group continues to travel, Takumi takes notice of a suspicious glow.

"Hey, I see something there!" says Takumi.

Takumi runs up to it.

"Takumi, be careful!" says Ryoma.

Takumi sees the object, which turns out to be a Core Crystal.

"What is this strange rock?" asks Takumi.

Takumi bends down to pick up the Core Crystal.

The others come up from behind him.

"What is it, Takumi?" asks Sakura.

"This rock." says Takumi. "I've never seen one like it back in Hoshido or Nohr. I wonder if they're native here to this land."

"I'd say a rock is just a rock." says Leo. "But it is glowing for some reason. You don't see that often."

"Not only that, but... I think I feel... power coming from it." says Takumi.

"Power?" asks Xander.

"Yeah, I feel something... or someone... powerful inside." says Takumi.

"Someone?" asks Elise. "You feel life inside of a rock?"

"Yeah, and powerful enough to rival my Fujin Yumi." says Takumi gazing at the rock.

Meanwhile, approaching this group but not noticing them just yet is Morag's group.

"So, Rex and at the others are rumored to be in this particular country." says Morag.

"That's what the people have heard." says Brighid. "But we won't know until we can be sure."

Tora whines and says, "Meh meh, Tora and friends be here forever trying to find Rex-Rex and others."

"But Masterpon and friends want to find Rex and other friends, right?" asks Poppi.

"Of course Tora want to find them." says Tora. "But Tora don't know if such thing possible right now."

"Let's not forget when we all landed in Morytha." says Brighid. "We all found each other eventually, despite not know it at the beginning."

"Meh meh, perhaps Brighid have point." says Tora.

Just then, Zeke notices Takumi holding the Core Crystal and puts on a look of both surprise and anger.

"That man... He's holding a Core Crystal, and I'd bet he has mighty bad intentions for it!" Zeke says. "And I will not allow that, c'mon Pandy we've got a villain to stop!"

"Right behind you, my prince!" says Pandoria.

Zeke and the others rush in.

"Stop, villains!" shouts Zeke

Xander and the others notice Zeke's group rushing towards them.

"What? What's going on here?" asks Xander.

Zeke's group comes to a stop and Zeke himself zeros in on Xander's group.

"Unhand that Core Crystal, fiends!" Zeke says. "I won't allow you fiends to use that poor Blade in your schemes!"

"What? What are you blabbering about?" asks Leo. "And what blade? Our friend here is holding a rock."

"Granted, it's a rock with great power from the sensation of it." says Takumi. "But a rock nonetheless."

"You have no idea what that is, young man." says Morag. "That is a Core Crystal, an incredible source of power not meant to be misused by the likes of you."

"Well, someone seems to be acting like a little hoity-toity." says Camilla.

"How dare you, you... Tramp!" says Morag.

"Tramp!? Oh, my dear, you're asking for one serious beheading if that's what you're going to call me." threatens Camilla.

"Just calling it as I see it." says Morag. "You certainly dress the part."

"And you sure you're not being a little hypocritical when concerning your friend in the blue dress?" asks Camilla.

"Keep talking, dear." says Brighid. "You'll find yourself burned to a cinder from me. Something at least tells me I have more class than you."

"Enough of this." says Xander. "We have no intention to fight you, but if you mean us harm, we will answer to your use of force with our own."

"And besides, you question us doing something bad with this... Core Crystal... here." says Takumi smugly. "But how do we know YOU don't intend to do anything bad with it? Maybe YOU ALL are the fiends here."

"Fiend? I am no fiend, I am Zeke von Genbu, Bringer of Chaos!" Zeke says. "And the bane of any villain who thinks they can get away with their crimes scot free!"

"Heh, sounds like a more crude version of Odin." says Leo. "Just not as smart or clever."

"Meh meh meh, bad people have big mouths!" says Tora. "Tora and friends must teach you valuable lesson."

"So, this is what it's come to, hasn't it?" asks Ryoma unsheathing Raijinto. "Very well. We have no time to deal in such foolish matters, but if you all intend to impede our path, then we must remove you all. Painfully."

"You tell him, big brother!" says Hinoka. "You've all made a big mistake trying to take us on!"

"Anything that gets between me and my duties to my lady must be dealt a harsh punishment." Jakob says. "And right now, that is you, fools. The ones getting a lesson will be YOU."

Zeke chuckles in a bold and serious fashion and says, "You have no idea what you've all just invited. Very well. My Blade may not be at full-power here, but I'm sure her and I will be more than match for the lot of you."

Zeke's right hand goes to the hilt of his Big Bang Edge, and then, his body starts to crackle with purple electricity.

"What the devil?" asks Takumi.

"Something's not right here." says Xander. "Everyone, be ready for anything."

"Nothing can prepare you all now." says Zeke.

Just then, in a flash, Zeke dashes forward at the speed of light, leaving a trail of purple electrical energy that knocks up Xander's group into the air.

"AAAAAAAAH!" go all the members of Xander's group.

After flying up for a bit, all of Xander's group crashes to the ground.

"What was THAT!?" asks Hinoka.

"Such power." says Camilla.

"THAT is the power of the Zekenator!" Zeke says. "One you've only seen a fraction of! You'll regret the day you went down your villainous path!"

Xander's group stands up.

Sounding really pissed, Leo says, "So... that's how it's going to be? Very well. You've all just earned some major enemies." Leo arms himself with Brynhildr, using his left hand to "pull" a ball of magic from it, and says, "Now, I hope you're all ready. TAKE THIS!"

Leo throws his hand forward, causing trees to burst out of the ground at Zeke, forcing him and Pandoria to dodge.

"Whoa, did he just make... trees... come out of the ground!?" asks a surprised Pandoria.

"I think he did, Pandy." Zeke says. "That's something only a Blade could do... Ordinarily. Seems this new world has some surprises for us, but no matter! They'll go down all the same!"

"This world must have its own powerful people." says Morag.

"No matter. We'll defeat them." says Brighid.

Brighid produces her Whipswords, but suddenly, is forced to dodge an arrow.

"What the-" says Brighid.

Brighid sees Takumi was the one who fired the arrow.

"Fool! You almost hit my Core Crystal!" says Brighid.

"Oh, did I now?" asks Takumi smugly. "Seems I found your weakspot. And I bet that crystal on your chest is quite the bullseye. What would happen if I struck it? Only one way to find out."

Takumi readies another energy arrow with his Fujin Yumi.

"That weapon." says Morag. "It's almost like a Blade weapon."

Takumi fires, but at the same time, Tora fires a projectile from the Drill Shield, canceling Takumi's attack.

"Meh meh meh! Bad people not hurt friends of Tora!"

"Okay, then you can be the first to die, furball!" says Takumi.

Takumi fires an energy arrow at Tora, but Poppi uses her Blade barrier to block it.

"Bad person not hurt Masterpon, either!" says Poppi.

"Oh man, this is going to be one annoying fight!" says Hinoka.

"Perhaps, but they may as well keep it going." says Camilla. "Fights are more fun when your victims prolong their suffering."

"Camilla, you really need help sometimes." Hinoka deadpans.

"I suppose we must fight this battle if we're to have any hope of finding Corrin." says Xander as he unsheathes Siegfried. "Bring it on!"

Xander and Ryoma charge at Zeke, clashing swords with him.

"Let's go, Camilla!" says Hinoka.

"Right behind you!" says Camilla.

"Allow me to assist you ladies." says Jakob.

Hinoka, Camilla and Jakob go after Morag, who arms her Whipswords.

"Poppibuster, you're with me." says Morag.

"Acknowledged!" says Poppibuster.

Morag clashes with the two princesses and butler.

"Well, hairball, that leaves you and us." says Leo.

"Meh meh meh! Tora can handle naughty boys like you all by himself!" says Tora.

"You better live up to that statement!" says Takumi firing another arrow at Tora.

Tora dodges, and he and Poppi get into a clash with Takumi and Leo.

"Elise, something is wrong here." says Sakura. "Don't you feel it yourself?"

"Yeah. They don't seem like bad people, right?" Elise says. "Oh no, do you think this is all a misunderstanding!?"

"It must be." says Sakura. "But how do we stop the fighting? What would big sister do in this situation?"

"Well... She'd try to talk them out of it, wouldn't she?" Elise says. "Yeah, that's what she'd do! ...But what if they don't listen? Ohh, I don't want to have to fight anyone..."

"Oh, how do we get out of THIS one?" asks Sakura.

To Be Continued in Chapter 5.


	7. Chapter 5: The Seacomers

**-Chapter 5: The Seacomers-**

The fight between the Drivers and Blades of Alrest and the Royals of Nohr and Hoshido continues.

Xander and Ryoma get into a heated sword duel with Zeke.

Zeke throws the two kings off of him, and Xander says to Ryoma, "I'll give him credit, he's good."

"A little too good." says Ryoma. "I wonder if that woman over there is giving him extra power. She must, seeing that line of energy she has connected to him."

"What the matter, blighters!?" asks Zeke. "Can't stand up to my power?"

"You're definitely no slouch, I'll give you that much." Ryoma says.

"But don't get cocky." says Xander. "We're not going to let you win against us."

"I'm afraid you won't have a choice! Pandy!" says Zeke as he then tosses the Big Bang Edge to Pandoria.

"What's he doing?" asks Xander.

"Be prepared for anything!" says Ryoma.

Pandoria takes the Big Bang Edge, stabs it into the ground and pulls out the hilt, turning into wand form.

"I'm going to have a blast!" says Pandoria. "Electric Circus!"

Pandoria uses the wand to cause the blade to electrify and spin around rapidly.

"How!?" asks Xander.

Pandoria sends the spinning blade at Ryoma and Xander, forcing the two kings to dodge.

"A foolish move!" says Ryoma. "Now you're defenseless!"

Ryoma charges in to attack, but suddenly, Xander sees the blade return and says, "Ryoma! Duck!"

Ryoma sees the blade and ducks in time to see the Blade return to Pandoria.

"You shouldn't be so quick to assume things, fiend!" Zeke says. "Long as Pandy's at my side, I'm far from defenseless!"

"So... you want to play with thunder? I can oblige for that!" says Ryoma.

Ryoma puts on a stance with Raijinto. Suddenly, a lightning bolt strikes near Zeke.

"Whoa! Did you do that!?" asks Pandoria.

"Yes! With the power of Raijinto, I too have command over lightning!" says Ryoma. "That was just a warning strike, so unless you want to be hit by the real thing, you'll surrender now!"

"If I bowed down after the slightest threat, I wouldn't be much of a hero, would I?" Zeke says. "So if you thought that'd scare me, you'd be wrong, fiend!"

"Then you truly are a fool!" says Ryoma. "Prepare to be struck down!"

Both Ryoma and Xander go back to clashing swords with Zeke.

Meanwhile, Camilla, Hinoka and Jakob are getting heated in their fight against Morag. Morag's whips do a good job keeping the three at bay, maintaining a far distance.

"Ugh, she's got too much of a range advantage on us!" says Hinoka.

"Not even my daggers can reach her." Jakob says. "I will at least give her credit in that she is skilled. I might have even respected her a little if she were not standing between me and my duties as my lady's retainer."

"Giving up so soon!?" asks Morag. "Time I finished this fight! Brighid!"

Morag gives the Whipswords back to Brighid, who says, "Yes, Lady Morag! Will-o'-the-Wisps!"

Brighid launches a fire attack at two princesses and butler, who all try to avoid the attacks.

"Heh, they're a lot faster than I gave them credit for." says Brighid. "But it's still not good enough."

"Heh, your friend calls me a tramp, and yet, you're fighting us with whips." says Camilla.

"Maybe so, but as you can already tell, these whips are not for foreplay." says Brighid.

"Poppibuster! Your turn!" says Morag.

"As you command." says Poppibuster handing his Shield Hammer to Morag.

"What an odd-looking weapon." says Hinoka.

"Brighid may be at half-power for right now, but not the same with Poppibuster!" says Morag. "Concede right now, or face the full power of a Blade!"

"That is something I cannot do - You stand between us and our search for my lady, and such a crime must be punished." Jakob says. "And it is a punishment I will gladly deal to you!"

"Speaking of punishing crimes, as Special Inquisitor of Mor Ardain, you will face judgment at my hands!" says Morag. "You are already guilty of having ill intentions for the Blade in that Core Crystal, and I cannot let that transgression go!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" asks Hinoka.

"Silence! And face your fate with at least a little shred of dignity!" says Morag.

Morag goes back to clash weapons with two princesses and butler.

For the final battle, Tora does a good job holding off Takumi's arrows and Leo's magic.

"Damn it all!" says Leo. "This little runt is proving to be more trouble than it's worth!"

"That shield of his is annoying - If he doesn't dodge our attacks, he blocks them!" Takumi says. "Ugh, and I thought this furball would be the EASY one!"

"Meh meh meh! Naughty boys not fare so well against Tora, huh!?" says Tora. "Give up now and Tora may overlook bad intentions!"

"Don't get cocky yet, you overgrown potato!" says Leo. "We'll win this fight yet!"

"Then you give Tora no choice!" says Tora. "Naughty boys will face full might of Tora and Poppi! Poppi, engage QT mode!"

"Cutie-what?" asks Takumi.

"Roger roger, Masterpon!" says Poppi.

Poppi flies up and in a red ball of energy, transforms from Poppi Alpha to Poppi QT, armed with her Mech Arms.

"Uh, Takumi, am I seeing things?" asks Leo. "Or did that girl just change her appearance in front of us?"

"She... Definitely just did." Takumi says. "She went from a little girl to what I'd guess would be a teen. That's... And I thought the whole thing with Valla was weird..."

"Poppi! Attack!" shouts Tora.

"Roger, roger!" shouts Poppi as she readies her Mech Arms, the hatches of them opening.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this." says Leo.

"What IS she doing?" Takumi says. "Whatever it is can't be good, get ready!"

"NOPONIC DESTRUCTION!" shouts Poppi as she shoots several missiles at Leo and Takumi.

"AAAAAH!" shouts Leo and Takumi as they try to run from the missiles, only for the explosions from them to send the two princes flying.

"Meh meh meh! Naughty boys had enough!?" shouts Tora.

"Grrrr... okay, this may not sound eloquent, but now I'm pissed!" says Leo.

"Oh you're going to pay for every second of that!" Takumi says. "You're going down, furball!"

Leo throws his hand out at Tora, causing trees to burst out of the ground to ensnare Tora and Poppi.

"Mehmehmehmeh!" Tora panics. "Poppi! QT Pi Mode!"

Suddenly, it seems Tora and Poppi are fully surrounded by the trees Leo conjured.

"You must've gotten them with that." Takumi says. "No way they're getting out of that. Heh, they must be feeling sorry they picked this fight!"

Suddenly, some flashes occur, and the trees are immediately reduced to splinters as Poppi is now in QT Pi mode, armed with her Variable Saber in her right hand and holding Tora in her left arm.

"Oh, you've got to be KIDDING ME!" shouts Leo.

"She did it AGAIN!?" Takumi says. "This is becoming ridiculously irritating!"

Tora hops out of Poppi's left arm and says, "Poppi! Attack with extreme prejudice! FULL POWER!"

"Roger, Masterpon!" says Poppi readying her Variable Saber. "NOPONIC AXIOM!"

Poppi fires an ether laser at Leo and Takumi before they can even think of dodging, sending them flying on their backs and severely weakened.

"Damn it!" says Leo. "I think we bit off more than we could possibly chew."

"Yeah, pains me to admit it but I think we chose the wrong one of this bunch." Takumi says. "We're getting tossed around like ragdolls!"

"Mehmehmehmeh!" shouts Tora. "Tora winner of this fight!"

"Leo!" shouts Camilla, and at the same time, Hinoka shouts, "Takumi!"

"They're distracted!" shouts Morag. "Poppibuster!"

Morag gives the Shield Hammer back to Poppibuster.

"Preparing full assault!" says Poppi Mk. II.

"Roger wilco!" says Poppibuster.

Poppi Mk. II comes out of Poppibuster, and the Shield Hammer splits into a sword for Poppibuster and a lance for Poppi Mk. II.

"BUSTER MIRAGE!" shout both Poppi Mk. II and Poppibuster as they go to attack Camilla, Hinoka and Jakob.

"What? Princess Camilla, Princess Hinoka, watch out!" Jakob says.

Camilla blocks Poppibuster's sword in time, and Hinoka barely blocks Poppi Mk. II's lance, and they all get into a heated clash.

"Now's our chance, Brighid! While they're too busy!" says Morag.

"On it, Lady Morag!" says Brighid.

Both Morag and Brighid share a Whipswords each and whip them around to create a thing of blue fire.

"Feel the burn of our flames, heathens!" says Brighid. Then both her and Morag shout, "SOULFIRE!"

Morag and Brighid send several blue fireballs at the two princesses and butler.

"She's relentless - Brace yourselves!" Jakob says.

Camilla, Hinoka and Jakob block as many fireballs as possible without getting too singed.

"Poppibuster! Coup de' grace time!" says Morag.

"Roger!" says Poppibuster.

Both Poppibuster and Poppi Mk. II create an explosion of light that blows away Camilla, Hinoka and Jakob.

"Ah, damn it!" says Hinoka. "They're too much!"

"My sweet Corrin." says Camilla. "To think I'll die before I see her adorable face again."

"Lady Corrin... I am sorry I have failed you." Jakob says. "I am a disgrace of a retainer."

"No! Hinoka!" shouts Ryoma.

"Camilla!" shouts Xander.

"Ha! You're finished now!" says Zeke as he stabs his Big Bang Edge into the ground, which Pandoria electrifies.

"What!?" asks Ryoma.

Zeke is surrounded in a field of electricity.

"Eye of Shining Justice! Grant me your power!" says Zeke as he starts to power up.

"This doesn't look good!" says Xander.

"Be ready for anything!" says Ryoma.

"Nothing will prepare you for this!" Zeke says. "Now behold fiends, the full power of the Zekenator!"

"Let's do it, my prince!" says Pandoria.

Zeke grabs his sword and both he and Pandoria charge for Xander and Ryoma before taking off in a blur.

"SONIC THUNDERSLASH!" shout both Zeke and Pandoria.

Zeke and Pandoria move faster than the eye can see, hitting Xander and Ryoma with a myriad of slashes, soon blowing away both kings.

"GAAAAAAAH!" shout both Xander and Ryoma as they're sent onto their backs.

"No, I can't give up here!" says Ryoma weakly. "I refuse to!"

"No, Corrin. I can't.. Fall... Here." says Xander too weak to get up. "Must... find my... little princess."

"This is over now, fiends! You lose!" Zeke says. "...Eh? 'Little princess'? What are you on about now?"

"Doesn't matter." says Pandoria. "They're done for. Now we can save that Core Crystal, and keep them from ever using it."

"Ha, guess you're right." says Zeke.

Ryoma stands, wanting to fight more.

"Ha, you're still craving another bruising!?" asks Zeke.

"I wont... Lose... To the likes of you, you... One-eyed clown!" says Ryoma.

"Oh dear." says Pandoria. "You just gotta' love the stubborn ones."

"Looks like we gotta beat 'im down again, Pandy." Zeke says. "If you think you still have the strength to fight me, then come at me fiend!"

"STOP IT!" shouts Sakura, getting everyone to notice her. "Stop the fighting! Please!"

"Yeah, this is all a big misunderstanding!" Elise says. "You don't need to fight!"

"Sorry, girls, but they brought it upon themselves." says Zeke. "And when you challenge the Zekenator, bad things happen to you. That's how it goes."

"Is that really what you believe?" asks Sakura.

"Yup, no other way around it." says Pandoria. "And my prince always speaks his mind."

"In that case... Kill us." says Sakura.

"What!?" asks a surprised Zeke.

"Sakura! No!" says Ryoma.

"That's right, our lives for theirs." says Elise.

"No, Elise, you can't." says Xander.

Sakura and Elise walk past Xander and Ryoma, and in front of Zeke.

"My little Elise." says Camilla.

"No, Sakura." says Hinoka.

"Little sister." says Leo.

"Please, no." says Takumi.

"We won't put up a fight." says Sakura as she tosses away her bow.

"Yeah, no struggle at all." Elise says as she tosses her tome away. "So go ahead... Do it."

"No." says Ryoma. "You two... Can't do this."

"Ryoma, all of you, we love you." says Sakura.

"Say hello to Corrin for us." says Elise.

The two girls face Zeke again and Sakura says, "We're ready."

Both girls close their tearful eyes, smiles on their faces.

"...Nope. Can't do it." Zeke says. "Can't bring myself to kill clearly innocent girls - That's not what the Zekenator does!"

"Really?" asks Sakura.

"Really." Zeke says. "Zeke von Genbu is a hero! And killing innocent people is the exact opposite of heroic."

"Then you really ARE good people!" says Elise. "We knew it! We knew it this whole time! This WAS a misunderstanding!"

"Oh, it ah... It was, huh?" Zeke says. "...Pandy, I think I may have made a mistake here."

"Yeah, we all did." says Pandoria. "Oh man, I wonder what Rex would think of us."

"He'd probably be reeeaaal disappointed." Zeke says. "Maybe call us idiots too. We're ah... Well, I'M sorry I jumped to conclusions. I'm the one who set this whole thing off after all."

"That's okay." says Sakura. "W-We knew you were good people the whole time."

"Yeah! And anyone who can best my brother like that clearly IS a true hero and good person!" says Elise.

"Oh dear, Elise both defends and in a way insults me." says Xander.

"In a way, we deserve it." says Ryoma.

"Touche." says Xander.

"So, is the fighting truly over?" asks Sakura.

"Yeah. Morag, Tora, go check on the others would ya?" Zeke said. "Then we can restart things in a better way."

"Right." says Morag. "Let's go, Brighid."

"Yes, Lady Morag." says Brighid.

"Action of little girls warm cockles of Tora's heart." says Tora. "Remind me so much of Rex-Rex and Pyra."

"Yes, they so much like them." says Poppi wanting to cry and being unable to.

"Elise, let's get to healing everyone." says Sakura.

"Right!" Elise says. "Let's get everyone back on their feet!"

"You two can heal without Blades?" Zeke says. "...Stupid question, I just saw what you all could do."

Sakura and Elise go to Ryoma and Xander, Sakura using her rod on Ryoma and Elise using her staff on Xander.

"That was incredibly reckless of you two." says Xander.

"Yeah, but big sister would have done the same thing, woudn't she?" asks Elise.

"Heh, you've got a point." says Xander. "You really are just like her, you know?"

"I take that as the most wonderful compliment." says Elise.

"Thank you, both of you." says Ryoma. "For stopping our foolishness."

"Anytime, big brother." says Sakura.

After getting done healing Ryoma and Xander, Sakura and Elise go to Camilla, Hinoka and Jakob. The two kings stand up, feeling better.

"Whoa! Now that's something." says Pandoria."

"Yeah, that's some healing that could rival any Blade but Nia." Zeke says. "What world did we even end up in if THIS is normal?"

* * *

After a while has passed, Xander's group is back to normal and talking with Zeke's group.

"So, you're all trying to look for your OTHER sister." says Zeke.

"That's right." says Ryoma. "Her name is Corrin, and she's the middle child in both of our families."

"Have any of you seen her?" asks Xander.

"No, I can't say we have." says Morag. "And even if we did, we wouldn't know what she'd look like."

"She's about 5'6"." says Hinoka. "She has long silver hair, red eyes, pointed ears-"

"And the cutest black outfit she could have ever chosen." says Camilla. "It just makes her look even lovelier."

"No, Tora afraid he and friends not see anyone like that." says Tora.

"Darn it." says Takumi.

"We arrived in this world not too long ago." says Brighid. "We were brought in by a woman named Naga to find the Core Crystals, that rock that Takumi touched being one of them."

"This whole thing about Blades and Core Crystals is really fascinating." says Leo. "I need to learn more about it."

"We'll be happy to teach you more." says Brighid.

"As payment for our foolishness, we'll join with you and help you find this Corrin." says Morag. "Perhaps along the way, we'll find our other friends and the Core Crystals that were scattered across the world."

"We'd really appreciate the help." says Jakob. "Naturally, I would take it upon myself to find my lady, but with both of our groups not knowing anything about this world, I say we team up."

"Yeah, the more heads we have the better." Zeke says. "At least you all know what a Core Crystal looks like to help on THAT front."

"So, what do we do first?" asks Pandoria.

"I say we go find another village and rest up." says Morag. "I'm pretty sure we're all exhausted from that battle. I have to say, you all put up a good fight."

"Eventhough we lost, we can admit that you are definitely strong opponents." says Xander.

"But don't think the result will be the same if we happen to battle again." says Ryoma.

"You've got better experience against Drivers now, yeah." Zeke says. "The surprise won't work again."

"Anyway, let's get going." says Morag.

After that, the group heads off.

"Corrin, be safe out there." thinks Xander.

Corrin suddenly sneezes.

"Bless you." says Rex.

"Thanks, Rex." says Corrin. "Just came out of nowhere, that sneeze."

"Maybe someone was talking about you." Mythra says.

"I can't think of who it would be." says Corrin. "Well I can, but I doubt those people would be here."

"Hope you're not catching a cold." says Pyra.

"No, I'm fine." says Corrin. "Can't say the same for Nia, though."

Everyone looks at Nia clinging to Pyra's arm and says, "Well, it's freezing out here, and I need warmth. Besides, Corrin, I can't see how someone like you can walk in this environment barefoot!"

"Well, I've always been pretty thick-skinned." says Corrin. "Comes with being able to turn into a dragon, I suppose."

"I think that's so cool you're a dragon like me!" says Nowi. "I always feared I'd be the only one here in the Shepherds before I met you."

"I'm glad to give you some company, Nowi." says Corrin.

"Definitely a unique ability you two have." Mythra says. "Azurda does something like it, but way different from you two."

"It's an ability I never would have dreamed a human would possess." says Azurda. "It truly boggles everything I've known in Alrest."

Chrom says, "Everyone! We're almost to Port Ferox! Be ready for anything!"

"Guess we'll see what's going to happen." says Rex.

"Don't worry, Rex." says Pyra. "We'll be by your side."

"I know." says Rex. "I'm glad you, Mythra and Nia are with me."

"I just hope it'll be warmer near the ocean." says Nia.

"Maybe, maybe not." Mythra says. "Could be even colder thanks to the sea breeze."

"Don't dash my hopes, Mythra." says Nia.

Corrin giggles and says, "You guys are too much."

"Heh, we'll be here all night." says Rex.

"If you think WE'RE funny, wait until you meet Zeke." Mythra says. "He loves to be dramatic. He could be a hell of an actor if he ever wanted."

"Heh, already sounds like Odin." says Corrin. She then sighs and says, "I wonder if I'll ever find him, Laslow and Selena at all."

"Are those the three friends you sought out to find?" asks Pyra.

"Yeah, they just left without saying goodbye." says Corrin. "And I don't know why. They served as retainers to my Nohrians siblings - Odin to Leo, Laslow to Xander and Selena to Camilla - and it's said they were outsiders to Nohr, but yet, they were taken in to be retainers. Despite Odin's antics, Laslow's womanizing and Selena's attitude, they were fierce warriors, and became very dear friends to me."

"And they just left out of nowhere?" Mythra says. "Must've had their reasons to leave and come here. Reasons you can get when you find them, I'm sure we'll run into them eventually. Maybe."

"I don't know if they're even here at all." says Corrin. "I may have sent myself on a wild good chase."

"Corrin..." says Rex.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Port Ferox, Dalton is dealing with a villager who has boarded his ship.

"You dare board our ship, worm? I'll not discuss terms with a peasant; I will issue demands to all!" says Dalton. "Citizens! Soldiers! Hear my words! The Conqueror himself, Emperor Walhart, claims dominion over these lands! You will grant your new emperor your ships! You will grant him all your provender! You will grant him your loyalty and your every possession! And you will surrender this land's greatest treasure, the Fire Emblem! Do this, and your lives will be spared. Resist, and your lives are forfeit! Now, kneel! And swear fealty to the mighty Valmese Empire!"

"B-but if you take all that we have, how are we to make our living? Without food and ships, people will starve! Would you have us all die?" panics the villager.

"...You'll do for now." says Dalton coldly before impaling the villager with his lance, killing him.

"No." says Corrin in shock.

"That bastard!" says Rex.

"He had no reason to do that!" Mythra says. "That man was unarmed and probably only worried for his home's well-being, and he goes and KILLS him? Oh if my Siren were in this world too I'd turn that bastard into ash!"

"These savages will never listen to reason." says Chrom. "Everyone: prepare to engage!"

"Milord, are you certain? Another war..." says Frederick.

"I've had time to ponder Ylisse's place in the world, Frederick. ...And my own." says Chrom. "We must stand against evil, in all its forms, or there can be no peace!"

"You're right." says Pyra. "We're all ready over here!"

"Yeah, let's tear these guys a new arsehole!" says Nia.

Cherche then flies in on her wyvern and says, "Might I join, sire? This may not be my country, but it is my cause. My dear Minerva here hungers for a bite of the action as well!"

Minerva growls ferociously.

"Gracious, that dragon sounds pretty vicious." says Rex.

"Bet you she's a sweetheart off the battlefield." Mythra says. "...Okay jokes can come later, right now I see a bunch of murderers who could use a sword through their stomach... Or whatever weapons you happen to use."

"Shepherds! Attack!" says Chrom. "Robin, you know what to do!"

"Right." says Robin. "Vaike, Sully and Stahl, deal with the cavalry to the west of here! Kellam, Frederick, protect the east side from any that might slip through! Cherche, break through that guard ahead of us! Chrom, you and I will lead the main force into the heart of the conflict! Virion, Miriel and Ricken, cover us as we charge in!"

"What about us?" asks Corrin.

"You and the others will be part of the main force." says Robin. "Rex, if those Blades of yours are feeling a little stronger, I want you all to be our main muscle in dealing with the strongest of our enemies."

"What about it, Pyra?" asks Rex. "Feeling any stronger?"

"A little bit, but let's not get overconfident." says Pyra.

"Perhaps my healing should be a bit better now." says Nia.

"Just don't overdo it, my lady." says Dromarch.

"I know, Dromarch." says Nia. "One step at a time."

"We'll have to be careful." Mythra says. "Wouldn't do to get overconfident, think we can take more than we actually can right now, and get wounded or worse for it. Especially after what WE'VE been through, things that make these guys look like ants."

After that, everyone gets down to fighting.

The Valmese cavalry is strong, but Robin's strategies allow the shepherds to penetrate their defenses.

"Rolling Smash!" says Rex as he uses Pyra's sword to send out a fire wave to take down some Valmese cavalry.

Nia rides on Dromarch as the two charge in, Nia cutting down Valmese soldiers with her Twin Rings.

Corrin uses her Dragon Fang to take the fight to the Valmese knights, using her speed to outpace their heavy armor.

Sumia gets caught in an ambush of Valmese cavaliers and a paladin, using her lance skills to fight them off before the paladin blindsides her, knocking her off her pegasus.

"Sumia!" shouts Robin.

Robin rushes in on time to keep the paladin from finishing Sumia off.

"Time to tip the scales!" says Robin as knocks the paladin off of her and cuts him down with her sword.

"Wha - no!" says the paladin as he falls.

"Sumia, are you alright?" asks Robin.

"I think so, but I think I'm pretty injured." says Sumia.

"I'll help with her recovery." says Nia as she hops off of Dromarch and takes her Blade form.

Nia then kneels next to Sumia and uses her healing powers to soothe Sumia.

"We'll leave you to this, Nia." says Rex. "The rest of us will take to finishing off the rest of these guys."

"Go get'em, Rex!" says Nia.

Rex, Pyra and Mythra charge back into the fray.

A knight charges at Rex, who then uses his anchor grappler to wrap around the knight's ankle and pulls to trip him.

Chrom comes out and lands on the knight, stabbing him in the chest to kill him.

"Not a bad technique, Rex!" says Chrom.

"Vandham taught me that one!" says Rex. "I could never forget how to do that even if I wanted to."

"Give him my thanks." says Chrom.

"Believe me, I think he already knows." says Rex looking up at the sky.

"No time for that now, Rex." says Mythra.

"Right!" says Rex. "Let's drive out the rest of these spanners! Mythra, your sword now!"

"Right!" Mythra says as she changes the Aegis Sword to her version. "As Zeke would say if he was here, show these jerks what happens to villains!"

Rex sees other Valmese encroaching on him and the Aegis girls and says, "No better time than now!"

Rex and Mythra take hold of the Aegis Sword, and hold it to the sky, sending a beam of golden light straight up as they both says, "SACRED ARROW!"

Arrows of light rain down on the Valmese, knocking the mounted ones off of their horses and defeating the ones approaching Rex and his Blades.

"That's the way to do it!" says Nia smugly.

"Holy moly!" says Vaike.

"What an unparalleled technique." says Miriel.

"Well I'll be a pig covered in mud!" says Donnel.

Tharja just gives a very creepy chuckle.

"Wha - what are those two!?" says Dalton looking irritated.

"Looks like we broke their defenses." says Rex.

"Now it's time we dealt with that leader of theirs." Mythra says. "And make him pay for what he did!"

"Yeah! Pyra, Mythra, let's go!" says Rex.

"Sumia, are you feeling better?" asks Nia.

"Yeah, a lot better." says Sumia. "Thanks, Nia."

"My healing powers aren't complete right now, so take it easy." says Nia.

"Right." says Sumia.

"I'm joining with Rex and the others." says Nia as she makes her Catalyst Scimitar appear and heads off.

Rex, Pyra and Mythra appear in front of Dalton.

"Well, I have to admit, you three are more trouble than I thought." says Dalton.

"So says the guy that murdered a defenseless man in cold blood." says Rex.

"Shut up!" says Dalton. "You know nothing of what's going on."

"We know enough that you must be stopped." says Pyra. "We won't let you get away with this!"

"I DO know something. I know I'm looking at a murderer." Mythra says. "Someone who deserves nothing but a death sentence! And that's ALL I need to know right now!"

"The only ones dying right now are you and your band of infidels!" says Dalton as he charges at Rex, the two getting into a clash.

"Don't forget about me!" says Nia charging in to attack Dalton.

Dalton fends off Rex, and blocks Nia's attack, throwing her off of him as she lands next to Rex.

"Fine, another one that can die!" says Dalton.

Dalton charges in, but Corrin appears in front of him with her Rabbit Scroll and says, "Eat this!"

Corrin launches a purple rabbit spirit at Dalton, hitting him dead on.

"Now, Rex!" says Corrin as he gets out of the way.

"Pyra, your sword again!" says Rex.

"On it." says Pyra as changes the Aegis Sword back to hers.

"Nia, Pyra, let's do it together!" says Rex.

Nia comes gets on Rex's right side, both holding the Catalyst Scimitar, and Pyra gets on his left, both holding the Aegis Sword.

They hold the swords up to charge them with power.

"Let's do it!" says Rex.

"NEXUS FORCE!" shout Rex, Pyra and Nia at the same time, hitting Dalton dead on with a double sword attack, knocking him off his horse and fatally injuring him.

"What... H-how... Ahh..." says Dalton as he dies.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish!" says Nia.

"And THAT'S what happens to murderers." Mythra says. "Looks like we've won this battle."

"Let's go meet with the others." says Rex.

As they do, Robin asks, "Chrom, is that all of them?"

"Yes, but victory's come with a price..." says Chrom.

"The town is in shambles, as is my army." says Basilio.

"This is most troubling news." says Frederick. "Feroxi soldiers are the finest east of the long sea. If they are having trouble, we are ALL in trouble."

"Damn it." says Rex. "And here, I thought things were going well."

"Seems the Valmese are more trouble than we thought." says Pyra.

"Yeah, clearly they're a tough bunch." Mythra says. "...And I doubt this'll end with just one ship. Chances are they'll send more... And eventually it'll be too much."

"That's not the half of it. This was just the vanguard—but a taste of the meal yet to come, as Mythra said." says Flavia.

"And once it arrives, their host will wash over the whole continent in a matter of weeks." says Basilio. "There's no way we could repel them and defend our people. It would be a slaughter."

"A truly grim thought." says Dromarch.

"Not even my Blades powers could heal that many without me straining myself." says Nia. "Especially the way I am in my current condition."

"Ylisse is no better equipped to handle an attack from the sea..." says Chrom. "Robin, what do you suggest?"

"Hmm... Their greatest strength is their cavalry, which puts us at a disadvantage... on land." says Robin. "But if we were to catch them at SEA..."

"But how?! Ylisse has no warships, nor does Ferox." says Chrom.

"So we'd need aid from a kingdom that does..." says Basilio.

"You have someplace in mind, oaf?" asks Flavia.

"Perhaps a land that borders the sea, with enough wealth to afford this campaign?" asks Basilio.

"Plegia!" says Robin.

"No. Absolutely not. Out of the question." says Chrom.

"They have gold, boy! Countless ships!" says Basilio. "And more importantly, we have a fart's chance in the wind without them."

"The oaf is right. ...Crude, but right. There's only one path forward." says Flavia.

"Chrom, will you reconsider?" asks Robin.

Chrom seems lost for words.

"Chrom, I know you're still sore about what Gangrel did to your older sister." says Corrin. "But sometimes, we have to make decisions for the greater good, even if they're not the best ones."

"Yeah... Sometimes the best choice isn't always the one you like." Mythra says. "But you also shouldn't assume they're still bad. Who knows, maybe the new king or queen is actually a good person too."

"Take it from me, I hated Jin's guts when he killed me that time, but when I learned more about him, he was actually a troubled person." says Rex. "And he redeemed himself in the end. Perhaps Plegia could do the same thing for you."

"... ...Very well. Send a messenger and request a summit immediately." says Chrom with hesitation in his voice. "Let us pray this new king is more reasonable than their last."

"Indeed." says Robin.

"You know, Robin... For your first time against Valmese forces, that was an impressive victory." says Flavia. "You and Chrom have both grown quite adept. You should be proud."

"Thank you, Flavia." says Robin.

"And you, Corrin, you're a remarkable warrior with your talents." says Flavia. "I'm honored to have you fight with us."

"Thank you so much." says Corrin.

"And I certainly can't forget about you, Rex." says Flavia. "You and those Blades of yours, you've all got talents the rest of us could only dream of having."

"Don't mention it." says Rex. "We're just glad to give these blighters a thrashing if it means fighting for the greater good."

I'm always happy to put a bad guy in their place." Mythra says. "Just like that guy, they deserve the punishment we bring down on them. Though in some cases, doing that is far easier said than done..."

"Kind of like you trying to make a good meal." says Pyra. "I definitely need to keep you out of the kitchen more."

"Hey, I'm just trying to put the things I learned from Jin and Aegaeon 500 years ago to use." Mythra says. "...Not my fault I'm not the cook they were."

"And that's exactly the reason you created me, right?" asks Pyra. "To cook the food you couldn't, among other things?"

"...Yeah, that's one of them." Mythra says. "You'd make Jin and Aegaeon proud, while I... Would probably make them sick. Again. Only thing my cooking did was make them sick, and I think by the end of all that Jin had a stomach of iron."

"Come on, girls. We got more important things to worry about." says Rex.

"Rex is right." says Nia. "We've got a war looming over us."

"You're right." says Pyra. "Let's get to focusing on that."

* * *

After a while, Frederick approaches Chrom and says, "Milord, we have word from Plegia. They have agreed to meet with us at their outpost on Carrion Isle. A poor venue should things go sour, as the island's name makes plain. But then I don't see we have much of a choice."

"Cautious as ever, Frederick the Wary." says Chrom. "Don't worry. We'll get our ships. This threat hangs over all of us—Plegia as well. They must see that."

To Be Continued in Chapter 6.


	8. Chapter 6: Revelations

**-Chapter 6: Revelations-**

Chrom, Robin, Frederick, Corrin, Rex, Pyra, Mythra, Nia and Dromarch walk down the halls of Castle Plegia. Eventually, meeting them partway is a face familiar to Chrom: Aversa.

"Greetings, Prince Chrom. Plegia welcomes you." says Aversa politely.

"Aversa!" says Chrom.

"What can I say?" says Aversa smugly. "It seems fate has designs for me yet."

"So THAT'S Aversa." says Corrin. "She definitely LOOKS like a femme fatale."

"Yeah, no kidding." says Nia. "She's got bad news written all over her."

"Indeed." says Dromarch.

"Yeah, I don't trust her one bit." says Robin.

"You serve the new king, then? This... Validar?" asks Chrom.

"I do." says Aversa proudly.

"They say he worships Grima..." says Frederick.

"Why yes, of course he is Grimleal. We are both believers." says Aversa again. "My liege often says it was his faith that got him through, after Gangrel's passing. It was a difficult time... But he kept order where there might have been chaos. We had meant to arrange an official visit to Ylisstol, but- Ah, here is my lord now."

Validar then approaches.

"An honor to finally meet you, sire. I am Validar, king regnant of Plegia." says Validar.

"The honor is mine, good king. ...Is it possible we've met before some..." says Chrom before the realization hits him harder than a boulder rolling down a mountain. "Gods! It can't be."

"Oh ho, I'm quite certain I would remember any encounter with Ylissean royalty." says Validar.

Chrom whispers to Robin, "(Psst! Robin!)"

"(I know! He looks just like the assassin that came after Emmeryn...)", Robin whispers back.

"And you must be Lady Robin." says Validar eyeing Robin with much interest.

"You know of me, sire?" asks Robin.

"The whole world knows of Ylisse's master tactician! And indeed, I see the sparkle of wisdom in your eyes." says Validar. "And I've heard of some new warriors that have come to this land. Corrin, Rex, Pyra, Mythra, Nia and Dromarch."

"You've heard of us?" asks Corrin. "How? We never introduced ourselves."

"I know all who steps foot into Plegia." says Validar.

"Sounds pretty suspicious, if you ask me." says Rex.

"I must agree with Rex." says Dromarch getting into a stance. "This sounds a little too convenient when we we're all rather new to this world."

"Call it what you will, the fact is that I know, and thus, we can skip the formalities." says Validar.

"...Let's get straight to business, then." Mythra says, seemingly uneasy although it doesn't seem to be because of Validar.

"(But we killed him, Robin!)" whispers Chrom. "(And how would he know of Corrin and the others?)"

"(I know but... The resemblance... it's uncanny...)" Robin whispers back. "(And I have no idea how he would have known that.)"

"(How could he possibly-)" Chrom whispers.

Validar clears his throat and says, "My, the negotiations haven't even begun and already so much whispering..."

"...My apologies, King Validar. We meant no disrespect." says Chrom.

"(Chrom? What should we do?)" whispers Robin.

"(Nothing for now. But stay close, and be ready for anything...)" Chrom whispers back.

"Then let us get to it." says Validar.

"Plegia can offer no soldiers, but will provide 800 warships and 200 transports." says Aversa. "In addition, we would be pleased to fully fund the campaign against Valm."

"That is... surprisingly generous of you, milord." says Frederick. "We could not ask for more, quite literally. You offer most all your assets..."

"I would give troops as well, but our army remains in shambles from the last war." says Validar. "I trust the gold and ships will suffice as a sign of our commitment to the cause?"

"Of course it will. Thank you, King Validar" says Chrom.

"The honor is ours, my prince." says Validar. "I look forward to building a strong bond between our two nations."

"As do I." says Chrom. "Then, if there's nothing else? My men and I must hurry back to Port Ferox."

"Oh, so soon? But I have one more introduction to make." says Aversa.

Chrom raises an eyebrow as he says, "...Yes? And who would that be?"

"A hierophant, the highest of her order in Plegia." says Validar.

Suddenly, a mysterious person walks in wearing similar garb to what Robin wore for her old tactician garb. None of Chrom's group notice at first, but this person has a wicked-looking sword on their back.

The person looks at the group though seems to be mostly focused on Robin.

"...So you lead the people in worship? We were just discussing religion earlier..." says Robin.

The person remains quiet.

"...I'm sorry, have I said something to offend you?" asks Robin.

"She certainly doesn't talk much." says Pyra.

"Uh, hello?" asks Corrin.

"...The heart still sleeps, but the blood flows through it. And the blood is strong..." says the person focused on Robin.

"...Huh? Beg pardon, were you talking to me?" asks Robin.

"Good hierophant, I would ask you to lower your cowl." says Frederick. "In Ylisse, it is a courtesy expected of one in the presence of royalty."

"... ...You are a long way from Ylisse, sir." says the hierophant. "...But very well..."

The person lowers their hood, shocking all of Chrom's group.

"Is that better?" asks the hierophant.

"What!?" asks Robin.

"By the gods!" says Chrom.

"What matter of sorcery-" says Frederick.

"She looks just like Robin!" says Corrin.

"Titan's foot!" says Rex.

"Uh... Robin, were you ever planning on telling us you had a twin?" Mythra says. "Like... You two look exactly the same!"

"My name is Robin." says the hierophant. "Oh, and that was YOUR name as well, wasn't it? What a strange coincidence..."

"Why that IS rather curious, now that you mention it... What are the odds?" asks Validar.

"I would say they are quite low." a voice says.

"That voice...!" Mythra says. "No... No no no, it can't be..."

Walking into view is a tall figure clad in black, cybernetic armor. On his knees, elbows, the backs of his shoulder blades, and just below his neck are green glowing crystals. From the back of his head comes a long chord with dull green sides, which seems to serve as his hair, and on the front of his helmet are 3 glowing green slits. The sight of him causes Mythra to step back, a look of horror on her face.

"I see you have not forgotten me, Mythra, even after 500 years." the figure says. "Ah, where are my... Manners? I am Muramasa."

The now named Blade comes to a stop next to the hierophant and gives a bow.

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention him. What an idiot I am." says Validar. "Completely slipped my mind."

"This is Muramasa, my Blade." says the hierophant. "He's been with me for a while, taking good care of things for us here in Plegia. Haven't you, Muramasa?"

"The hierophant has her own Blade?" asks Chrom.

Rex notices Mythra in shock, and asks, "Mythra, what's wrong? You know of him?"

"Aye, that I have." Muramasa says.

"Why are you here?" Mythra says. "HOW are you here, monster!?"

"The same way the other Core Crystals got here, my prison was brought as well." Muramasa says. "As for why... For the sake of my Driver. I am a changed man, gone are the days of ruthless slaughter!"

"You expect me to believe that?" Mythra says. "After what you did to Raijin, Fujin, and Suijin!?"

"Ah yes... Them." Muramasa says. "Tragic victims of my madness. I truly regret what I did to them, and while I know nothing can truly redeem me for it, I will still do my best to make up for the past. You may not believe me, but I speak true."

"I doubt that." Mythra says.

"Believe what you will." Muramasa says. "I live for my Driver now, and she and I have similar goals. I seek redemption, she seeks a future for Plegia. You can at least respect that, yes?"

Mythra says nothing, simply looking at Muramasa with a wary look, causing the other Blade to simply shrug.

"Seems this has been a day for a reunion, I see." says Validar. "In any case, I believe we are finished here. We will let you be on your w-"

"Hold just one moment!" says Chrom.

"Milord?" asks Aversa.

"What is the meaning of this?" asks Chrom. "Why do your hierophant and Robin-"

"I'm afraid we've no time for such trivial matters now, Your Highness." says Aversa. "We have aid preparations to attend to, and you have a long, hard journey ahead. Oh, and do be careful on your way back to Port Ferox. This time of year the highroads of Plegia can be quite treacherous..."

* * *

Later that day, Chrom's forces have set up camp on the high roads of Carrion Isle.

Meanwhile, Mythra looks at the fire that Pyra started, and Pyra sits next to her with a sorrowful look.

"Those memories returned, didn't they?" asks Pyra. "I know, because I felt them as well - you and I are still connected, after all."

"Yeah... Seeing him brought so many memories back." Mythra says. "...Both good and bad. I can't believe he's HERE..."

"I know." says Pyra. "And I'm just as worried."

Rex approaches with a worried expression.

"Pyra. Mythra. You two okay?" asks Rex.

"Hey, Rex." says Pyra. "We're fine, more or less."

"I thought you both could use some comfort." says Rex. "The sight of that Blade really spooked Mythra. If there's any way I can help, let me know."

"At the moment, only way you could help is to get rid of him." Mythra says. "...Which is FAR easier said than done. Me, Addam, Lora, Hugo, and the others couldn't even take him down back then... And then there's the many Drivers who sacrificed their lives to lure him into that trap... I guess I should tell you about him, huh?"

Rex sits next to Mythra and says, "It would give me a good idea of who or what I'm dealing with."

"As you heard, his name is Muramasa." Mythra says. "He's a special type of Blade like Malos and I, but his is known as a 'Saber'. Powerful, they don't need Drivers, and they draw power from their 'Knights', a type of Blade that comes in trios. I... Knew Muramasa's Knights well. Suijin, Fujin, and Raijin."

"So, what happened in the end with them?" asks Rex.

"...It was later into the Aegis War." Mythra says. "We had made camp when one of the Ardainian soldiers came running up to tell Hugo about a sighting of a Blade. Said those three had went to the Blade's location too the moment they heard. We went that way too, I was expecting to find them and their Saber and finally get to meet him, but... When we got there..."

Mythra closes her eyes, and tears can be seen dripping from them.

"...The brothers were gone." Mythra said. "Not even their Core Crystals remained... Save for one. One that I watched Muramasa EAT. That bastard... He killed them all and ate their Core Crystals! All because he wanted the power without the need for them! Some of my friends, just gone like that!"

"He ATE their Core Crystals!?" asks Rex. "Like Amalthus?"

"Pretty much." Mythra says. "They had similar goals too. Except Muramasa just wanted to slaughter everything for the hell of it. Maybe there was more to it, but I don't care. All I know is he killed my friends and then wanted to do the same to everyone else across Alrest. We attacked him, but... He was stronger than us. And he was even fast enough to keep up with Jin!"

"Titan's foot, this guy is sounding more and more like bad news from everything you're telling me." says Rex. "And if he's here in this world, then-"

"He may try to do what he wanted to do to Alrest to this world." says Pyra. "And to think, he decided to have a Driver. But why? What about that doppelganger of Robin would want him to make her his Driver when he never cared for such a thing in the past?"

"Whatever the reason, it can't be good." Mythra says. "That stuff about him regretting it and wanting redemption? All bullshit. That form you saw him in isn't his true one. Chances are he knew if he used his true form he wouldn't be able to fully back up his lie, but I could still tell. I know the vibe he gives off well enough, he was still radiating as much bloodlust as ever. You two probably couldn't tell, but I remember that feeling well."

"Don't worry, Mythra." says Rex. "I believe you. And whatever that blighter has planned, we'll stop it. Besides, he hasn't seen your and Pyra's true form, so that ought to help us surprise him in a way we catch him with his pants down."

"I can only hope it does catch him off guard enough." Mythra says. "Because this time, there's no imprisoning him. He won't fall into a trap again, we'll HAVE to kill him. And... I'm not even fully sure if we CAN..."

"Well, if he's in this world, he won't give us much choice." says Pyra. "And I can only hope by then, you and I, along with Nia and Dromarch, will be at full power. By that time, we'll need to do what we can to destroy him."

"Let's not give into despair." says Rex. "'The minute you let your fears conquer you is the minute you've already lost.' That's the 9th rule of the Salvagers' Code. We WILL defeat him, even if we need to risk our lives to do it. I know we can."

"...Well, you've never given me reason not to, so I'll have faith." Mythra says. "All I can say is we'd need to be ready for anything. For all the ass kickings he dealt out 500 years ago... I don't think he was going all out. Just a gut feeling I have."

"Then we'll just have to show him how powerful you've become ever since we defeated Malos, and saved Alrest!" says Rex. "And just sitting here worrying isn't going to kick that guy's arse any faster!"

"I couldn't agree more." says Chrom's voice.

All three see Chrom approaching.

"Sorry, I tend to have a bad habit of eavesdropping on certain individuals." says Chrom. "I wonder if it'll pass on to Lucina. I get the feeling it already has."

"So, you heard everything, Prince Chrom?" asks Pyra.

"I heard enough." says Chrom. "Especially of your history with him, Mythra. Rex is right, we can't let what could happen be the thing that defeats us, and fight our hardest. I know my abilities may not compare to you Blades, but I'll provide as much support as I can. Besides, the Shepherds have been up against impossible odds, but things tend to work out in the end - though I think that's mainly because of having Robin as our tactician. Either way, I refuse to sit on my laurels when such dangers are present, be this invasion from Valm or this Blade you have bad memories of."

"...You're right." Mythra says. "We'll fight against Valm and win, and when Muramasa reveals his hand, we'll fight HIM and win too! We HAVE to. For the good of everyone."

"Anyway, we can worry about that later." says Chrom. "Right now, since Rex talks about her cooking a lot, I was wondering if Pyra could lend her talents in the mess tent."

"Oh, I sure can." says Pyra. "Last thing you want is Mythra cooking."

Mythra just eyes Pyra with a smirk.

"Can't be any worse than Sully's cooking." says Chrom.

"Just how bad could that be?" asks Pyra.

"Let's just say the last time she fixed dinner, the whole company had diarrhea for three days straight." says Chrom.

"Oh dear." says Pyra.

"Anyway, while you're helping with dinner, I thought Rex and Mythra could spar with me." says Chrom.

"Sure thing!" says Rex.

"Oh, and do be careful." says Chrom.

"Why is that?" asks Rex.

"Well, when I practice... a good number of things tend to end up broken." says Chrom.

"Titan's foot." says Rex. "Well, we'll be happy to spar with you. Right, Mythra?"

"Uh, yeah." says Mythra. "Rex, you go on ahead with Chrom. I'll catch up."

"Something wrong?" asks Rex.

"No, nothing major." says Mythra. "I'll be there soon. I just want to talk to Pyra about something."

"Well, okay... don't be long." says Rex.

Rex and Chrom go off together.

Mythra stands up and Pyra says, "I know what you want to say."

"I know you do, Pyra, but... we have to tell Rex who he really is one day." says Mythra.

"I know, Mythra, but... I'd rather not burden him with that while he's still enjoying life." says Pyra. "He doesn't need that kind of responsibility."

"Like it really matters." says Mythra. "It's not like it'll ever return anyway."

"But still..." says Pyra.

"He deserves to know." Mythra says. "What comes after... We'll figure that out as we go."

Pyra sighs and says, "Alright. Anyway, you have a good spar. And try to go gentle on Chrom; he's not a Driver after all."

"I know." Mythra says. "I know how to hold back, don't worry."

Mythra heads off to join Rex and Chrom.

* * *

Later that night, Corrin is sitting by the fire, thinking to herself.

"Can't sleep?" asks Rex.

Corrin sees Rex, Pyra and Mythra appear from behind her.

"No, I can't." says Corrin. "Doesn't seem like you guys can, either."

"Would you like some company?" asks Pyra.

"I'd definitely appreciate it." says Corrin.

Afterwards, Rex, Pyra and Mythra are all sitting across from Corrin.

"What's on your mind, Corrin?" Mythra says. "You can talk to us about it."

"Just my siblings, again." says Corrin. "The fact I was supposed to be at a banquet that was partially held in honor for me, and forewent it trying to find Odin, Laslow and Selena. I have a feeling my siblings will understand, but I also know they'll worry. Ryoma, Takumi and Leo would have their best soldiers out on a hunt for me, Hinoka would search the whole continent from her pegasus, Camilla would be unable to sleep worrying about me, Sakura would worry herself into depression, Elise would cry her adorable little eyes out... and then... there's Xander. I'm so sorry to worry him like this. He must be miserable not being there for his 'little princess'."

"Is that what he calls you?" asks Rex.

"Mm-hmm." says Corrin with a nod. "He and I grew so close, and he regrets calling me a traitor that time I chose not to side with either Nohr or Hoshido when they were fighting each other. In fact, he said calling me that hurt him so much, especially when he came to learn I was really doing what I was doing for the right reason."

"Sometimes, taking the road less traveled is not without its bumps." says Pyra.

"You can say that again." says Corrin. "And even when both Nohr and Hoshido started working together, things still didn't get any easier. But... I don't regret any of it, and it all worked out for the better."

"And I'm sure this all will, too." says Rex. "Besides, you have to imagine this must be tough on Robin, her knowing some lookalike is acting as a religious leader and seems to say only cryptic things."

"Yeah, we saw Robin walk out of her tent a while ago." says Pyra. "I can only hope she's doing okay."

"Yeah, hopefully this isn't weighing too heavily on her." Mythra says. "...Think we should go check on her?"

"Nah, let's leave her be." says Rex. "I wouldn't know how to console her about something like that."

"Me neither." says Pyra.

Just then, Frederick runs to the group and says, "Everyone! Prepare for battle! We're under attack! It's the Risen!"

"You're kidding!" says Corrin. "But we all posted sentries!"

"I know, but these Risen are behaving differently from normal Risen; they made a stealthy approach!" says Frederick.

"But how!?" asks Pyra.

"It's gotta' be that Validar bastard!" says Rex. "I know it has to be!"

"Considering his parting words to us, this CAN'T be a coincidence!" Mythra says. "Damn him!"

"Let's get out there and help everyone!" says Corrin.

"Right!" says Rex.

* * *

As everyone is out and ready to fight, they all see they're surrounded.

"Oh no, they're everywhere!" says Corrin.

"Titan's foot, this place is crawling with these Architect-damned freaks!" says Rex.

"All right, everyone! Get ready too-" Chrom starts to say.

A storm of crows immediately appears.

"Wh-what's that? A storm of... crows?! Gods, it's upon us!" says Chrom.

"Damn it, why this all of a sudden!?" asks Rex.

"Shoo! Get out of here!" says Mythra.

"CAW! CAW! Are you folks lost? Or perhaps a lost CAWs? Heh ha!" says a voice coming from the crows.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" says Chrom. "Gods' breath, I can't see anything through all these damned birds! Shoo! Scat! Away with you!"

The crows all disperse to reveal Henry standing there.

"Hi there! My name is Henry!" says Henry. "What's wrong? CAW-strophobic? Nya ha ha! Oh, I slay me!"

"What the bloody hell?" asks Rex.

"Not if these Risen do it first!" says Chrom. "This is no time for japes! Hide yourself, boy!"

"You know, I thought you were all right... Turns out you're all FRIGHT! Nya ha ha!" says Henry. "I'd wish you good luck killing these monsters, buuuuuut... They're ALREADY DEAD!"

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." says Nia.

"We are well aware!" says Chrom getting annoyed.

"The ravens wanted me to give you a message. "Caaw... C-caw-caw." Roughly translated, it means... Hmm, now what was the human word for that again? ...Traipse? ...Tripe? Oh, TRAPPED! Right! ...They say you're trapped." says Henry.

"Wait, you can actually speak bird?" asks Corrin.

"That's aptly put, my lady! Nya ha ha ha!" says Henry.

"We know, damn it!" says Chrom getting extremely irritated. "Gods... Where did they all come from?"

"Well, see, when a mommy zombie and a daddy zombie love each other very much... Nya ha ha!" says Henry feeling proud about his jokes.

"...I already don't like this guy." Mythra says. "You have terrible taste in jokes."

"Perhaps I should save the Risen the trouble and silence you myself." Chrom threatens Henry.

"Hey, wait! I want to join your CAWs- I mean, I can help you!" says Henry. "I know magic! What do you say... Birds of a feather and all that?"

"Those robes... A Plegian dark mage?" asks Chrom. "...Why would you help us?"

"Oh, don't let all the joking around fool ya-I've got kind of a thing for killing. Most funny people do, you know. The two things must be linked somehow." says Henry. "Ever talk to a jester when he's off duty? Those guys are some sick dastards! Oh! Those ravens also said to keep an eye on those fortresses. If you're nearby when more monsters emerge, it could CAWs quite a stir!"

"Shut up, already, ya' Ardun's arse!" says Nia.

"Yeah, if you want to help us then shut up and do some fighting!" Mythra says. "The sooner I get far away from him the better..."

"Alright, everyone, stay close together!" says Robin. "Once I find a good place to flank them, I'll let you all know!"

"I know, Robin." says Chrom. "Shepherds! Attack!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Zeke and Xander's groups continue to travel together, unbeknownst they're getting close to where Rex and the others are.

"I wonder if they all really went this way." says Morag.

"That's what the local village said." says Brighid. "Curious how they were eager for us to leave so soon, though, don't you think?"

"Quite so." says Morag.

"Still, we have no idea if they could be this way." says Hinoka.

"I choose to believe it." says Camilla. "I do so hope precious Corrin ended up with this Rex and his friends."

"Tora hope Rex-Rex and others okay." says Tora.

"I have faith in our friends!" Zeke says. "Rex and Nia are too strong to fall to any fiend, even with their Blades not at full power."

"While I have no such faith in your friends, I do in my lady." Jakob says. "As her retainer, I must always believe in her."

"Insulting our allies' friends, and kissing Sister's ass in the same sentence." Takumi says. "I'd expect no different from you."

"And what is THAT supposed to mean?" Jakob says.

"That you're an ass, but a loyal one." Takumi says.

"...I'll let that slide this time since you are dear to Lady Corrin." Jakob says.

"Poppi sense Blade signatures!" says Poppi.

"What!?" asks Morag.

"Blade signatures come from up ahead!" says Poppi pointing in the direction she's facing.

"Poppi can get Blade readings!" says Tora. "How many Blade signatures does Poppi sense?"

"About four of them." says Poppi. "Two of them being similar to one another."

"That must be Pyra and Mythra." says Morag. "Which means-"

"Rex is there!" Zeke says. "And if there are two others, they must be Dromarch and Nia. Hah, we've found them!"

"Hopefully Sister is with them then." Takumi says. "Otherwise we've no idea WHERE she could be."

"I will find my lady no matter how long the search takes." Jakob says. "As her butler and retainer, I MUST return to her side."

"Poppi sense other type of energy." says Poppi. "Similar to ether, but different at the same time. It feel like dark ether, but more vile."

"Then that can only mean they're in danger!" says Ryoma.

"I'm coming, Corrin!" says Xander as he charges off.

"Wait, brother!" says Leo.

"Don't worry, Corrin!" says Camilla as she flies off. "Camilla is on her way!"

"Ugh, I get the feeling things are getting bad out there." says Leo. "Oh well, nothing but to charge ahead!"

"Let's get out there, then!" says Hinoka.

"Right behind you!" says Morag. "Brighid!"

"Yes, Lady Morag!" says Brighid.

"Tora and Poppi hurry to Rex-Rex's side!" says Tora. "Poppi, get Poppibuster to charge in!"

"Roger, Masterpon!" says Poppi.

"C'mon Pandy, our friends need our help!" Zeke says.

"Hold on Lady Corrin, your retainer is on the way!" Jakob says.

"Whatever is attacking Sister is going to regret it!" Takumi says.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chrom's forces are in the thick of the fighting, battling for their lives.

"Damn these Risen to the hells! There's so many of them!" says Chrom cutting down some mercenary Risen.

"They're everywhere!" says Rex cutting down as many as he can with Mythra's Aegis Sword. "We'll be here all night doing this guff!"

"Hold fast, Rex!" shouts Gregor. "Gregor not be giving up so easy, so Gregor expect you to not give up so easy, as well!"

"I know that!" says Rex. "But they just keep crawling out of the woodwork like roaches! I don't know how long Pyra and Mythra can last before their energy runs out!"

"I don't think for long enough!" Mythra says. "If we were at full power we'd last a lot longer, but I'm not sure with us as we are!"

"These Risen are really straining us!" says Pyra.

"Arrgh, there's got to be a way to win this bloody fight!" says Rex.

Nia yells as she slashes down some fighter Risen while riding Dromarch.

"I'm not sure how long we can keep this up, my lady!" says Dromarch.

"I know, but I refuse to leave you, Dromarch!" says Nia. "We have to keep fighting!"

"I know, and fight we shall!" says Dromarch.

"Damned sacks of fertilizer!" shouts Sully as she impales a cavalier Risen.

"Even when we're against the wall, you're still as ferocious as ever, Sully!" says Stahl.

"Would you expect any less!?" asks Sully with a smirk.

Suddenly, a sniper Risen targets Stahl and Sully sees this as she jumps in front saying, "No, Stahl!"

The Risen fires the arrow, hitting Sully in her stomach, causing her to fall off her horse.

"Sully, no!" says Stahl.

"Don't... take that... tone with me." says Sully. "I'll keep fighting... even if I have to... impale their kneecaps... from here."

Robin sees the sniper Risen, and blasts him to death with Thoron.

"Stahl, get Sully to safety!" says Robin.

"On it!" says Stahl as he picks up Sully.

"Put me down, damn it! I can still fight!" says Sully.

Lon'qu and Maribelle and back to back.

"To think such lowly creatures would dare to pin us in a corner." says Maribelle. "How truly uncouth."

"I don't think they care about being uncouth." says Lon'qu. "They just want to kill us."

Corrin comes face to face with some myrmidon Risen, and one disarms Corrin of her Yato, sending it flying. Corrin then takes out her dragonstone and assumes dragon form, smacking the Risen with both claws, wings and water attacks. However, she's still taken damage.

"Corrin, are you okay?" asks Nowi.

"I'm fine." says Corrin in her dragon form. "Just took a little-"

"Bwaaargh!" goes a berserker Risen.

"Corrin, look out!" says Nowi.

However, as Corrin turns, then berserker Risen strikes her, making her scream in pain. As Corrin hits the ground, she reverts back to human form, and is severely weak.

"You big bully!" says Nowi as she uses her dragonstone to assume her own dragon form and blasts the Risen with fire.

"I... I have to... keep going." says Corrin as she struggles to get up, only to see some Risen slowly encroaching in on her.

"Corrin, no!" shouts Rex as he tries to rush to Corrin, only to be blocked by more Risen. "Get out of my way!"

"Crap, there's no way we'll make it to her in time!" Mythra says.

"My lady!" a voice shouts out right as one of the Risen around Corrin finds a dagger suddenly lodged firmly in its head.

"That dagger... that's-" says Corrin.

"Haaaaa!" shouts Xander as he charges in, slashing down the Risen with Siegfied, the others of Corrin's siblings and Jakob coming up from behind.

"You... you all... came..." says Corrin.

Xander gets off his horse and says as he lifts Corrin up, "Corrin, thank the First Dragons I found you."

"I'm so... so glad." says Corrin.

"Take it easy, Corrin." says Xander. "You're hurt pretty bad."

"Oh dear gods! Who did this to you, Corrin!?" asks Xander. "I'll have their heads on a spit!"

"A friend of mine... kind of beat you to that." says Corrin with a painful giggle.

More Risen charge at the newcomers until a voice stops them, shouting, "ULTIMATE LIGHTNING FURY SLASH MAX!"

The Risen are blown away by Zeke as he slams his sword, creating an explosion of electricity from a symbol on the ground.

"Zeke!" shouts Rex.

"That's our Shellhead for you." says Nia. "Always got to make a dramatic appearance."

"Yeah, that's just what Zeke does." Mythra says.

"Don't worry chums, the cavalry is here!" Zeke says. "Zeke von Genbu, Bringer of Chaos, has arrived to smite the unjust!"

"Along with that." Mythra says shaking her head.

The Risen get back up to try and attack Zeke, but a trail of blue fire quickly comes and burns them.

"You're just reckless as Rex, Zeke." says Morag as her and Brighid approach.

"Morag! Brighid!" says Rex.

"Looks like we arrived just in time." says Brighid.

Poppi flies in while carrying Tora, and Poppibuster comes in from behind.

Poppi then sets Tora down before landing, and the Nopon inventor rushes up to Rex saying, "Rex-Rex!"

"Good to see you guys all came here!" says Rex.

"Yeah, and we made some new friends." says Pandoria. "We'll introduce you all later."

"Same on our end." Mythra says. "We've got a LOT of people to introduce you to after this!"

"First, let's get rid of these... things!" says Morag.

"Right!" says Ryoma unsheathing Raijinto. "You're all going to pay for hurting my sister!"

"No one hurts my dear Corrin and gets away with it!" says Camilla arming her axe. "I'll have all your heads!"

"You tell 'em, Camilla!" says Hinoka.

"Seems these monsters pine for oblivion." says Leo getting Brynhildr ready. "Let's give them the pleasure of helping them on their way."

"I could use a little target practice." Takumi says. "And those who'd attack my family must be punished - With an arrow from my Fujin Yumi to their hearts! ...Or perhaps skulls in this case. These things don't look very alive."

"Wonder about that later, right now these miscreants must ALL die for harming Lady Corrin." Jakob says. "I do not care if they are alive or undead, I will simply kill them AGAIN."

"Sakura, Elise, stay here and heal Corrin." says Xander.

"Right." says Sakura. "Hang on, big sister."

"Let me help you, both!" says Lissa.

"Poppi! Ready full combat prowess! Destroy mean monsters!" says Tora.

"Roger, Masterpon!" says Poppi as she assumes QT mode.

"Attack!" shouts Xander as he readies Siegfried.

The newcomers all charge in, taking the fight to the Risen, Camilla and Hinoka using their expert flying skills to destroy the more airborne ones, Xander and Ryoma brandishing their blades, Jakob using his expert dagger skills, Leo using his magic, and Takumi using his archery skills.

Morag uses Brighid's Whipswords to burn several Risen while Zeke unleashes the power of Pandoria's Big Bang Edge. Poppi QT uses her Mech Arms to fire missiles at oncoming Risen. And Poppibuster uses both its Shield Hammer and light attacks to destroy more Risen.

"Alright, time to counterattack!" says Rex.

"Yeah, let's do it!" says Nia.

Rex and Nia charge back in.

As Poppi switches to QT Pi mode to slash down some monsters, she scans the area to find a way to end the fighting and says, "Masterpon! Poppi find source to stop oncoming monsters! Monster on top of dam! If Poppi and friends destroy him, all monsters will cease!"

"Rex-Rex!" says Tora.

"Heard her loud and clear!" says Rex. "Pyra, your sword!"

"On it!" says Pyra as she changes her sword.

"Robin, I think I have a strategy." says Rex.

"And I think I know what it is." says Robin.

"Nia! With Pyra and me!" says Rex.

"On it!" says Nia as she hops off Dromarch and assumes Blade form and producing her Catalyst Scimitar.

"Xander, let's cut a path through these creatures for them!" says Ryoma.

"Right!" says Xander.

Ryoma and Xander charge ahead to slaughter the Risen in their path. Rex, Pyra, Nia and Robin follow after.

"Grrr...kill...prince... Bwaaarg!" says the warrior Risen, readying his bow.

As the Risen fires an arrow, Poppi shoots it out of the air with her Variable Saber.

As Ryoma and him kill enough Risen in the way, Xander says, "Whatever you all are planning, do it now!"

"Here we go!" shouts Rex as he, Pyra and Nia zoom past the two kings.

Rex stops with Pyra being on his right side and Nia being on his left, the two holding their respective swords along with Rex as he crosses them in front of him.

"UNION SWORD!" shout Rex and the two Blades as they launch an X-shaped attack of both fire and water ether at the Risen, damaging and stunning him.

"Now, Robin!" shouts Rex.

"Checkmate!" says Robin as she fires a blast of Thoron magic at the Risen, destroying him completely.

"Kill...priiii...agh..." says the Risen as he dies.

Like a domino effect, the other Risen start to fade away into purple dust.

Seeing this, Chrom wipes his brow and says, "It's finally over."

"Not a moment too soon." says Rex.

"Yeah... Sheesh, that was WAY too close." Mythra says. "We're lucky Zeke and the others got here when they did."

"Thank goodness for that." says Pyra.

"Milord." says Frederick as he approaches Chrom. "You rest right now. I'll get to assessing the injured, and seeing who needs healing."

"You do that, Frederick." says Chrom.

* * *

A little while later, Chrom, Robin, Rex, Pyra, Mythra, Nia, Dromarch and the newcomers are on the dam.

"I want to thank you all for coming to our aid." says Chrom. "Any later, and we-"

"Think nothing of it." says Ryoma. "You looked after our sister, so that's thanks enough."

"Yes, we're all indebted to you." says Xander.

"Guys! You all did it!" says Corrin as her, Lissa, Elise and Sakura approach.

"Corrin! You okay!?" asks Rex.

"Yeah, thanks to these three." says Corrin.

"Too bad MY healing was nerfed." says Nia. "You would have been right as rain after I fixed you up."

"I don't doubt it." says Corrin. "In any case, it's all over."

"Gods, I thought it might nev-"

"Chrom, look out!" Robin interrupts him as she sees an assassin Risen teleport in.

"Huh?! Ah!" panics Chrom.

"Father, no!" shouts Lucina's voice.

As the Risen tries to do Chrom in, Lucina rushes in and blocks the Risen's attack with her Falchion.

The Risen escapes before anyone can kill him.

"Thank the gods you're safe!" says Lucina as she looks at Chrom with a smile.

"...You called me 'Father'." says Chrom looking weirded out.

"Did I? I... ...Perhaps we might speak privately?" asks Lucina.

"Perhaps we should, yes." says Chrom as he and Lucina walk off.

"What on Alrest was that all about?" asks Rex.

"I really don't know." says Pyra.

"Me neither." Mythra says. "All I know is it sounded weird."

"Just as weird as that woman." says Lissa. "So, Corrin, I take it these eight here are your siblings."

"Yes, and my butler, Jakob." says Corrin.

"A pleasure to meet you all." says Xander.

"And Rex, I take it these ones over here are your friends." says Robin.

"Yeah, that's Morag and her blade, Brighid, Zeke and his Blade, Pandoria, Tora and his Blade, Poppi, and the big silver guy is the Poppibuster." says Rex.

"It is an honor to meet you all." says Morag.

"So, how did you all meet each other?" asks Pyra.

"Eh, Tora and friends rather not say." says Tora.

"...You figured each other to be enemies, didn't you?" asks Nia.

"Ah, Titan's foot! You got to be kidding me!" says Rex.

"And after it all, I wish I could take it all back." says Brighid.

"Xander, Ryoma, all of you." says Corrin looking disappointed. "I figured you'd all be over doing hasty accusations."

"We're so sorry, little princess." says Xander.

"Well to be fair, it was technically Zeke's fault." says Takumi.

"Yes, I take all the blame for this one." says Zeke. "I saw Takumi touch a Core Crystal, and assumed he had bad intentions with it."

"There you go thinking with your muscles again, Shellhead." says Nia.

"So, you all found a Core Crystal!" says Pyra.

"That we did." says Morag. "And if there are more, then I say we should all join forces to find the others."

"But still, we have no idea where to start looking." says Dromarch.

"Meh meh, Tora just have brilliant idea!" says Tora. "If Tora find good components, Tora could install Poppi with new system to find Core Crystals around this world!"

"Poppi have to admit it, Masterpon DO have brilliant idea." says Poppi.

"But could such a thing be done?" asks Leo.

"Oh yes, no problem for Tora." says Tora. "Tora install Poppi with new program, and use that to scan energy signature of Core Crystal. Then Poppi use that signature to find other Core Crystals."

"When you think about it, it's not a bad plan." says Zeke. "And Tora is an amazing inventor when it comes to Poppi."

"And perhaps, we could use that to find the other Blades that were brought here." says Morag.

Just then, everyone hears Lucina cry.

"Is a girl crying?" asks Rex.

"Sounds like Marth." says Robin. "Let's go check it out."

Eventually, Robin and the others see Chrom holding Lucina as she cries.

"What the-" says Rex.

Robin just glares.

As Chrom and Lucina let go of each other, Robin clears her throat.

"I'm sorry—Chrom?" asks Robin.

"Hrmm." says Chrom as he notices Robin and the others. "Oh, Robin, everyone. What is it?"

"Well, Chrom you two are out here alone, and that girl is crying." says Corrin. "This is how ill rumors are born."

Robin sighs and says, "I trust you, Chrom, but is there a reason you and Marth need to be alone?"

"Can we tell her, Lucina?" asks Chrom.

"Of course." says Lucina.

"Lucina!?" asks Robin.

"Robin, this is going to come as a shock, but... I'll just say it: This is our daughter." says Chrom.

Everyone goes wide-eyed.

"...What?! Have you gone mad?!" asks Robin out of disbelief.

"It's true, Robin." says Lucina. "Please, look closely. Prove it with your own eyes by looking into mine."

Lucina approaches the group and stands still so they can look at her eyes. Just then, they notice the brand on Lucina's left eye.

"Ah! You have the Brand!" says Robin out of shock.

"Just like that baby!" says Rex.

"O-Oh wow, she does!" Mythra says. "Same exact place too!"

"The same Brand carried by all House Ylisse's bloodline." says Chrom.

"I'm sorry, but what is this about a baby and a brand?" asks Brighid.

"Sorry, but we'll tell you all some other time." says Pyra.

"Do you all see now?" asks Chrom.

"...No, no I can't say that I do. If this is Lucina, what has befallen our baby back at the palace?" ask Robin.

"Your baby is right where you left her, and perfectly safe." says Lucina. "I am her from another time. A time that has yet to be."

"You mean... the future?" asks Robin out of shock.

"Yes, more than 10 years hence. After history takes a dark and most destructive turn..." says Lucina.

* * *

Lucina thinks back to her time when the Risen are ravaging and destroying all of Ylisse, killing soldiers left and right.

One Risen pins a female soldier against the wall, threatening to kill her until it feels a something sharp stab it, looking down to see it's the point of a sword.

"I believe the woman you want... is ME!" says Lucina as she kills the Risen. She then says to the female soldier, "We can't these things win. Now grab a sword... and FIGHT!"

* * *

Back to the present time, Robin asks, "But why? What happens in the future?!"

"The fell dragon, Grima, is resurrected. His roar is a death knell for man, a scream that silences all hope... Death everywhere..." says Lucina grimly.

"Chrom? ...Our whole company? All of us? Dead?!" asks Robin looking shocked again.

"...Yes." says Lucina solemnly.

"That's horrible!" says Corrin.

"Wow, and I thought the whole thing with Malos was bad." says Rex.

"This all sounds like a true nightmare." says Pyra.

"Maybe even more of a nightmare than Muramasa." Mythra says. "Jeez... You experienced hell."

"...I...I don't know what to say." stammers Robin.

"A tale that beggars belief, and yet the truth of it stands before us." says Chrom. "She carries Falchion, my same sword. And the same sword the first exalt used to defeat Grima long ago."

"Your blade and mine are one, Father." says Lucina. "It was... It was all I had left of you."

"There is only one Falchion, Robin. I believe her." says Chrom.

"Yeah, and so do I!" says Lissa. "Heck, I saw her COME from the future! She fell right out of the sky! I've never seen anything like it..."

"Thank you, Aunt Lissa." says Lucina. "Naga, the divine dragon, feared mankind would face Grima again. In preparation for that day, she devised a ritual. It allows one to return to the past and alter events already written. I made the journey with others, but... we became separated."

"Don't worry, Lucina. If they're out there, we'll find 'em!" says Lissa.

"Xander... everyone... I know this might sound sudden, but-" Corrin starts to say.

"Say no more, Corrin." says Ryoma. "We'll help you."

"Really!?" asks Corrin.

"Yes, you've always followed your heart, and we have no reason to turn that down." says Xander. "We can have our banquet again another day; this is more important."

"I will follow you to the ends of our world, this one or any other, my lady." says Jakob.

"If my cute little Corrin wants to help her new friends, why should I refuse?" asks Camilla.

"Thank you, all of you." says Corrin.

"Zeke, guys, what do you all think?" asks Rex.

"Can't just turn our backs on them, now can we?" Zeke says. "That wouldn't be very heroic, now would it?"

"Yeah, I'm not just gonna turn away now either." Mythra says. "If this world's at risk, I'll do my best to help too."

"Same here." says Pyra. "Our world was on the verge of destruction, and if we can save that one, then we can save this one, too."

"I suppose I could chalk this up as another of my duties as Special Inquisitor." says Morag.

"I think it might be for more than that, Lady Morag." says Brighid.

"Hrmph, am I that predictable?" asks Morag.

"Tora feel up and ready for new adventure with friends!" says Tora.

"Poppi feel same way in circuits." says Poppi.

Robin approaches Lucina and says, "... My daughter..."

"Yes Robin. Your daughter." says Lucina.

"You have grown into such a strong and beautiful woman..." says Robin with a warm smile. "Chrom and I are truly blessed."

"Thank you... milady." says Lucina.

"Will you not call me Mother?" asks Robin.

"I... thought you might mind." says Lucina.

"Of course not! I love you with all my heart!" says Robin.

"Oh, Mother..." says Lucina on the verge of crying.

Robin and Lucina approach and embrace one another as mother and daughter.

"You are the finest daughter a woman could hope for, Lucina." says Robin.

"Mother... Oh, I've missed you more than you'll ever know..." says Lucina with tears in her eyes.

Mythra starts to cry herself and Rex hands her a handkerchief.

"Thank you, Rex." says Mythra as she wipes her eyes.

"Anytime." says Rex.

"Ugh, what's with this mushy shit?" a voice says.

Atop a distant cliff are three figures mostly shrouded by the night, though one has sparking coil-like parts on his legs and arms, which crackle with electricity, another is large and imposing, and the third's armor glints even in the darkness. They each hold a large Ether Cannon, Shield Hammer, and Megalance-type weapons respectively. The first of them is eyeing the heroes through a scope over his eye, which soon folded back into the side of his helmet.

"Gross. I don't get why people do that." the first says. "Heh... But they HAVE made themselves sitting ducks. Let's take care of these rodents right here and now."

As the first Blade begins to charge energy into his Ether Cannon, he's suddenly thrown against a nearby rock, and then rammed before finding the Megalance Blade's lance pressed against his neck, the telltale whirring sound and growing heat under telling him what his cohort intends to do.

"You will... Stop NOW." the third says, as if struggling.

"Alright, alright already!" the first says. "Jeez, you can get off me now! I'm amazed you've still got enough strength in ya to keep this struggle up..."

As the two Blades break apart and the Ether Cannon Blade stands up, he then looks around.

"...Where's the boss?" the first says. "He was here a minute ago."

"There." the second says in a deep, baritone voice as he points a large finger out into the distance.

"...Going to meet them halfway on their journey, eh?" the first says. "I wonder what for... Eh, I'll tell Muramasa anyways - And before you think about blasting my head off, Argent, he'd find out anyways! So put that damn gunlance of yours AWAY from my head."

"Watch... Yourself." Argent says. "Our loyalty... Is to him."

"Feh, who needs loyalty?" the first says. "You know the plan, right?"

"I got it." the second says. "I'll catch a boat to Valm come morning, and follow them."

"Great." the first says. "C'mon Argent, back to the castle for us. Oh! And if you see him with that ragtag bunch of 'heroes'... You know what to do."

As the first Blade and Argent begin to make their way down the cliff, the second looks out at the horizon.

"...That I do." he says. "If he shows weakness, he will be purged - Leader or not."

To Be Continued in Chapter 7.


	9. Chapter 7: The Dark Hero

**-Chapter 7: The Dark Hero-**

Taking some time to get ready since needing rest from the recent Risen invasion, Chrom and the others rest up just south of Port Ferox.

Xander's group and Zeke's group take their time getting to know the other Shepherds better. Xander and Ryoma take time to continue their sparring while being joined by the likes of Sully, Lon'qu and Chrom, Leo takes time to play Robin in strategy games, Takumi practices his archery while putting up with Virion's babbling, Elise and Lissa become fast friends, Sakura and Olivia feel a similar connection to one another, Hinoka practices her lance skills with Cordelia while Mythra looks at her from a distance with a nostalgic gaze, Camilla talks with Cherche who can't help by admire the Nohrian princess's wyvern, Jakob and Frederick get into debates about who the better retainer is to their respective lord, Zeke becomes fast friends with Vaike while Pandoria hangs out with Sumia, Maribelle grows a fast attachment to both Morag and Brighid, Tora hangs out with Gregor, figuring him to be a human Nopon due to his way of speaking being very similar to that of Tora, and Miriel does a close study of both Poppi and Poppibuster.

"Looks like everyone has gotten along with each other well." says Rex.

"Sure have." says Corrin.

"It's always nice when new friends get together." says Pyra.

"Yeah, reminds me of the better times I had with Torna." says Nia. "Short-lived as it all was."

"Indeed." says Dromarch.

"I have to say, Mythra, you've been staring at Hinoka pretty intensely." says Corrin. "Does she also remind you of that old friend of yours the same way Sully does?"

"Even MORE than Sully does." Mythra says. "Her clothes are even really similar, I could swear I'm looking right at Lora!"

"I suppose she'd find that to be a compliment." says Corrin. "Anyway, let's get to the campfire; it's still pretty cold out here."

"Good idea." says Rex.

"I think I'm going to spar with Chrom and the others for a bit." says Nia. "I'll see you guys around. Come on, Dromarch."

"Coming, my lady." says Dromarch.

* * *

After a while, Corrin, Rex, Pyra and Mythra are sitting near the campfire. Soon, Robin approaches.

"Oi, Robin, you decided to join us." says Rex.

"I thought you'd be around Lucina a little more." says Pyra.

"She's busy trying to get Chrom to train her, despite how good of a sword-fighter she already is. So, I'm going to let them have some father/daughter time." says Robin. "Plus, I really, REALLY need to get far away from the dress that Lucina bought for me."

"Oh, she bought you a dress? That was nice of her." says Corrin.

"Yeah, the thought was at least nice." says Robin as she sits next to Corrin. "Can't say the same for the dress."

"Wasn't risque I hope." says Rex.

"No, far from it." says Robin. "Just more like an eyesore."

"Gonna take a random shot and say it's either bright enough to blind you..." Mythra says. "Or is of a design you'd have to be insane to be caught in."

"Mostly the latter, but the former fits pretty well, too." says Robin.

Robin sighs.

"I get the feeling something else is troubling you." says Pyra.

"You really saw right through me, huh?" asks Robin.

"I'm sorry if that's a problem." says Pyra.

"No, no, I need to admit this right now." says Robin. "Last night, I was out walking around after we all retired for the night."

"Yeah, we all saw you walk out of your tent." says Rex. "I just hope you're okay."

"I wish I could say I was okay." says Robin. "But then suddenly, telepathically I guess, Validar talked to me."

"Okay, this already sounds important." says Corrin. "What did he say?"

"Mostly a lot of gibberish I couldn't understand, save for one thing." says Robin.

"What was that?" asks Pyra.

Robin goes silent for a bit before saying, "He said... he said he was my father."

"No way!" says Rex.

"Are you sure that's what he told you?" asks Pyra.

"I heard it clear as day." says Robin. "And it still echoes in my head."

"THAT guy is your dad? Yeesh." Mythra says. "...Wouldn't this also make you royalty of Plegia too? ...Though that's probably way down there on the importance list for you."

"As for the gibberish he was speaking of, he said he wanted to join my blood to that of Grima." says Robin. "But I have no idea what it means. Scary as it sounds, I did feel a connection between him and me."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, Robin, don't feel you have to let any connection between him and you get in that way of what you want to do." says Corrin. "You're your own person before your anyone's daughter, okay?"

"Heh, just like what Chrom said to me last night." says Robin.

"Still, she's right." says Rex. "Take it from me, I never got to know my mum or dad, but it never affected how I turned out. Sure, I would love to have them alive and with me, but then when I stop and think about it, I might not have become a Salvager and met Pyra. 'Life's full of ups and downs, so learn to swim with the flow.' 10th rule of the Salvagers' Code."

"Heh, seems Mythra was right about you and that code of yours." says Robin. "But I understand what you're saying, Rex, so thank you for sticking with me."

"All of us will be close to your side." says Pyra.

"Some even closer." says a voice.

"Huh?" asks Corrin.

Everyone looks to see Tharja come out of hiding and approach them.

"Still spying on me as always, Tharja?" asks Robin.

"Like a watchful hawk." says Tharja. "Of course, I thought only YOU were the most interesting person I ever met. But these newcomers are equally fascinating in their own ways."

Tharja gives Corrin, Rex, Pyra and Mythra a creepy gaze that even makes Mythra feel a great sense of unease.

"...I'm being reminded of Azami." Mythra says. "Except somehow creepier. Please avert your eyes from us and go find someone ELSE to stare at."

"Oh, I intend to do more than stare." says Tharja. "In fact, from looking at all of you, I been thinking up some new curses. Want to help me with some?"

"Uh, HELP you with some curses?" asks Rex.

"It won't be that harmful." says Tharja. "At least, that's how I've planned, but you can never be sure of anything."

"If I was still a child, I'd say I need an adult right now." says Corrin.

Just then, a woman clears their throat before everyone turns to see it's by Camilla.

"I hope there's no trouble here, dear Corrin." says Camilla.

"Ah, no trouble, Camilla." says Corrin. "We're just... getting to know Tharja well."

"Trust me, with her, it's the opposite." says Robin.

"I see." says Camilla. "Tharja dear, I know you must have fascination in everyone here, including my sweet Corrin; believe me, I can understand why you would. But as her older sister, it's up to me to protect her and her dear friends she cares about from stalkers like you. So if you don't mind, please hurry off before I decide to return here with my axe."

"Hrmph, some older sister you have, Corrin." says Tharja. "Very well, but this isn't over yet. And believe me, I shall get what I need."

Tharja skulks off.

"Titan's foot, she's going to be a handful." says Rex.

"Your lips to Naga's ears." says Robin.

"Wow, and I thought a lot of the Blades Rex bonded with were colorful." says Pyra.

"That girl's like Azami, but somehow taken even FURTHER." Mythra says. "...And I don't fully know how to feel about that."

"Well, regardless of how anyone feels about her, if she dares step foot next to Corrin again with that kind of demeanor, I will make sure she regrets it." says Camilla.

"Don't kill Tharja." says Robin. "Unusual as she is, she is a good asset to our army; she helped us to defeat Gangrel after all. And truth be told, if it wasn't for her that one time, I probably would have died of exhaustion."

"More proof that the world isn't all black and white." says Rex.

"At any rate, mind if I sit next to you, Corrin?" asks Camilla.

"Oh, I don't mind at all." says Corrin. "You're my sister after all."

Camilla then sits on Corrin's side the opposite of Robin.

"I'm just so glad to be back with my adorable sister." says Camilla.

"You really do care for her, don't you?" asks Pyra.

"Oh dear, that is a clear understatement." says Camilla. "My precious Corrin is just about my everything. I care for all of my family and love them dearly, but Corrin is almost my oxygen at times."

"Don't let Jakob hear you say that, or you might have some serious competition." says Corrin.

"Oh, I think he's too busy competing with Frederick to notice me right now." says Camilla.

Mythra observes Camilla's chest size, and compares it to her own and Pyra's.

"Jeez... Hers ARE as big as ours..." Mythra whispers. "I can see why Corrin said that back in Ylisse now..."

Pyra just nods.

"I... refuse to comment." says Rex.

* * *

The next day, the Shepherds begin marching, though not realizing they're being watched.

Mythra comes to a stop as she feels something, before her eyes widen.

"Everyone, MOVE!" Mythra shouts.

Just as she does so and everyone quickly dodges out of the way, a beam of black and red energy tears across the ground where they stand, leaving a smoldering trench. Floating in the air above them is a figure in pitch black armor, with red lights around the knee joints of the armor, right behind his knuckles, going down the side of his arm from his shoulders to his elbows, at where his ribs are, around the collar of the armor, and the slightly curved horns on his helmet also glowed red. The figure's armor also has 'claws' on the feet, and also on his knuckles, along with the fingers also being clawed. Attached to his back are various Tetris-like pieces of metal currently folded together and out to form wings bursting with red energy. His helmet also has a visor which was currently down leaving only his lower face revealed, and had six red eyes on it, in a scarily familiar way to Lucina. Flowing from his helmet is also black hair. Currently pointed towards the ground and sparking with energy in his hand is a large sword made of mostly black metal, with the hilt and guard being gold. Going down the center of the blade is a red light, and red energy coated the blade as well. The guard is circular, and set up like a clock with red, diamond shaped lights, with the 12/3/6/9 o'clocks being larger than the rest. At the center of it is another crystal as well, with a black slit in the center giving it the appearance of a dragon's eye.

The figure then descends towards the ground, landing as he seems to gaze at the heroes.

"Who are you?" Mythra asks. "Why'd you attack us!?"

Instead of answering, the Blade swings his sword, sending a wave of black and red energy towards Mythra, which she promptly dodges.

"I don't know who you are, but you're asking for one serious arse-kicking!" shouts Rex.

Chrom draws Falchion and says, "If your intention is to harm us, then we SHALL fight back!"

"Then fight." the Blade says. "Or die."

The Blade then comes shooting forward, his sword clashing against Rex's, before he kicks him away and then swings his sword to counter an attack from Zeke, sending the prince skidding back. The Blade jumps back a little and holds his sword in front of him, before from the 'eye' on its guard shoots out red lightning, which tears across the ground in front of him causing the heroes to dodge again.

"Shit, I think this guy's at full power!" Mythra says. "He must've been awake here for a while!"

"Rex, are you okay?" asks Pyra.

"I'm fine." says Rex. "Honestly, Malos kicked harder than him."

"Very well." says Chrom.

Chrom charges in, jumps upward into a somersault with his sword held out and dives down to clash swords with the mysterious Blade.

Chrom and the Blade clash swords, neither letting up.

"He needs help!" says Xander.

"Let's go give it to him!" says Ryoma.

Both kings charge in with their swords, ready to attack.

"I sure hope you have a strategy planned, Robin." says Corrin.

Robin observes the Blade's fighting style, and sees how to find an opening.

Xander and Ryoma clash swords with the Blade, each one managing to parry his sword strikes, but not be able to land a blow - the Blade being too fast and having good reaction time.

As the Blades skids away, Robin notices an opening and says, "Lon'qu, next time he skids to a stop, strike him there."

Lon'qu just grunts in acknowledgement.

"Cordelia, if they guy parries Lon'qu, get around him to attack him from behind." says Robin.

"Understood." says Cordelia.

"Miriel, Ricken, Tharja, Henry, keep everyone covered with your magic." says Robin. "Leo, try to trip him up with your magic."

"I guess you see the same pattern I'm noticing." says Leo.

"Gaius, if you can, use your speed to distract him." says Robin.

"Gotcha', Bubbles." says Gaius.

"Virion, Takumi, fire arrows at him to make it hard for him to dodge." says Robin.

"No problem with that on my end." says Takumi.

"Rex, Zeke, try to prime your most powerful attacks for him." says Robin. "I'll have the others give you a wide enough opening. Morag, keep his attention on you while avoiding his attacks. Tora and Poppi, add some confusion with your different weapons that'll throw him off balance."

Lon'qu observes the fight, and when he sees the Blade skid to a stop, Lon'qu takes off like lightning and goes in to attack the Blade.

"Camilla, Hinoka, fly around and attack him from all sides to really confuse him." says Robin.

Camilla and Hinoka fly off to do as ordered.

As Lon'qu gets into a sword-fight with the Blade, the four mages and Leo use their magics to assault the Blade.

Unnoticed by all, as this has gone on the energy around the Blade's sword has grown fiercer and more chaotic, and as he manages to force Lon'qu away, he then thrusts his sword into the earth, causing black and red energy to burst from him, dissipating the magic and forcing all around him away. Even as the energy around his sword calms, the Blade then raises it to the sky as the energy begins to spark out, before it burst from the sword and into the sky, and soon the heroes found 'missiles' of that energy raining down on them.

"Wha- He's using MY attack- Woah!" Mythra saya as she dodges one of the 'missiles'.

The Blade, continuing his counterattack, then thrust his sword into the ground, causing a spike of black and red energy to burst from under Mythra, forcing her to dodge again.

"Damn it, what's this guy's problem!?" shouts Rex.

"Guess I need to intervene!" says Corrin as she readies her dragonstone and charges in.

"Corrin! Wait!" shouts Robin.

Corrin uses her dragonstone to become a dragon after jumping, and she lands near the Blade, using her water powers to distract him.

"Mythra!" says Rex giving her her sword.

Just as Mythra takes her sword, the Blade darts away from Corrin and then flies up into the air, looking down at them.

"What's he doing now?" Mythra says. "What, scared now!?"

The Blade seems to be gathering energy now, and it begins to coat him as an aura, and the aura around his sword intensifies. He holds his sword back as it turns into a massive form made entirely of black and red energy before he seemingly goes to thrust it towards the heroes... But instead suddenly aimed at a distant field as he thrust his sword, sending a huge beam towards the area, where it then impacts, explodes, and causes a massive pillar of energy to burst from that area, what sounds like a dragon's roar also being heard both when he unleashed his attack, and when it impacted in the distance.

"What... He... Missed?" Mythra says. "If he had aimed that at US... Why did he choose to miss?"

"I... I don't know." says Rex.

"Was he... testing us?" asks Pyra.

"You'd be right." The Blade says as he lands again.

His wings fold onto his back as the energy from them dies down, and he rests his sword on his shoulder.

"I had to make sure you were strong enough." The Blade says. "Strong enough to be worthy allies."

"Allies?" Mythra says. "Seriously, you had to test us like THAT, asshole? And who the hell even ARE you?"

"There is no better way to measure people than to fight them." The Blade said. "I am Ascalon."

"I have to say, Ascalon, you certainly have a way of finding new allies." says Chrom. "Then again, Regna Ferox would love you."

"I won't ally with weaklings." Ascalon says. "Therefor there is no other way to find out besides fighting. I saw your battle against that wretch's undead tools, but I had to be sure."

"Wait, you've been watching us since then?" Mythra says. "...Little creepy."

"Call me what you will." Ascalon says. "You cannot call me anything that mad beast hasn't."

"Mad beast... Muramasa?" Mythra says. "How would you know of..."

"He's a Saber." says Pyra. "Just like Muramasa."

"And he must know Muramasa is with Validar." says Rex.

"So that's why you want to ally with us." says Xander.

"Hmph, I'm surprised you figured that out." Ascalon says.

"You... You're a SABER!?" Mythra says. "I'll kill you now, then!"

"Huh- Wait, hold it Mythra!" Zeke says. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I'll get rid of this guy before he turns out as bad as Muramasa!" Mythra says. "I won't let that happen twice!"

"You'd be hard pressed to KILL me, Aegis." Ascalon says. "And I have no intent to devour my Knights... Nor do I wish to be involved with them. Not while they let this... CURSE rule them."

"Curse?" Takumi says.

Ascalon then taps a finger against his visor, drawing attention to the slits.

"We are... Infected, by that bastard dragon's power." Ascalon says. "Exusia and Gigas allow it to rule them. Argent fights as hard as he can against it. I will not become a slave myself, I will remain FREE, as my own master... And allying with you is the best way to KEEP my freedom."

"Still not hearing a good reason not to kill you now." Mythra growls.

"I believe you, Ascalon." says Corrin. "I truly think you want to do good; your words carry a lot of weight."

"Wha- Why would you believe him!?" Mythra says. "C'mon, the rest of you have to agree we can't trust him right?"

Nobody chimes in at that.

"...Okay, but when he turns that sword on us, don't say I didn't try to save us." Mythra says.

"Trust me, don't trust me, I don't care either way." Ascalon says. "Your opinion on me is noted, and ignored. If it manages to make you feel any better, I have no desire to interact with you either, Aegis."

"My NAME is Mythra." Mythra says.

"Noted." Ascalon says. "My concern is ensuring my freedom - Which means helping your band. You are bound to fight the mad beast and stop the dragon, and that will ensure I am free forevermore."

"Mythra, let's just give him a chance." says Rex. "I know you think him dangerous just because he's a Saber, but weren't people afraid of you and Pyra simply because you're both an Aegis?"

"Rex is right." says Morag. "As an Aegis, your power was considered to be the most dangerous in all of Alrest, and many people, myself included, treated you with prejudice. You don't want to be like those people, do you?"

"And besides, you created me because you were afraid of your own powers, Mythra." says Pyra. "I'm sure Ascalon feels the same way in his current predicament, not wanting to be a danger to others simply because he's a Saber, or in this case, tainted by Grima's powers. Perhaps if we help him, he'll be free of his curse. You must feel that too, deep down."

Mythra looks from Pyra to Ascalon, and then back, before huffing and folding her arms, neither denying nor confirming it.

"Causing death and destruction like my brothers is far from what I want." Ascalon says. "What I want is freedom, that is all. I want this curse GONE so I can think clearly once more, so I can be sure I am myself."

"And we'll help with that." says Corrin. "I've fought once to free a land from a curse, and if I can manage that, I can free one man from a curse, even if that man is a Blade."

"...Hmph, you are an awfully optimistic woman." Ascalon says. "Do not expect me to thank you. If you can manage to keep your word, perhaps I will, but I doubt I will before that."

"How she can trust him so easily I don't know." Mythra says "Especially with how RUDE he is."

"In his defense, it's probably the fault of this corruption, not his own." Zeke says. "Maybe he's actually a swell guy without it! You believe that too, right Corrin?"

"Of course." says Corrin. "Takumi acted pretty stuck-up towards me in the past, but he grew to know and like me more. I'm sure you're the same way, Ascalon."

"And besides, criticizing him of acting rude?" asks Rex. "No offense, Mythra, but you're not exactly one to talk."

"...Okay, I'll concede THAT." Mythra says.

"Even I wouldn't know what I was like before... This." Ascalon admits. "The memories are... Foggy. The furthest I can remember is waking up from that pod, and then... Nothing between then, and that dragon doing this to me."

Chrom glares upon hearing this and he thinks, "He can't already be here, can he?"

"It's okay, Ascalon." says Corrin. "It doesn't matter what you can or cannot remember. All that matters is that you have us to help you."

"Do not think I am your friend because of this." Ascalon says. "I do not trust any of you, but I do not hate any of you either... I suppose you're welcome to try and befriend me, but I expect you will all give up quickly."

"I already have." Mythra says.

"I won't give up." says Corrin. "Nothing good ever came of doing that."

"Anyway, if we're done here, let's get back to our march." says Chrom.

Mythra continues to glare at Ascalon.

To Be Continued in Chapter 8.


	10. Chapter 8: Disowned by Time

**-Chapter 8: Disowned by Time-**

In the middle of a field, Morgan is unconscious while lying face up on the ground.

He eventually starts to come to as he wakes up and says, "Wh-where am I? How'd I end up here?"

"Ah, you're up!" says a perky female voice.

"Huh?" asks Morgan.

Morgan looks to see Praxis, Theory and Corvin standing next to him.

"Wh-Who are you three?" asks Morgan.

"I'm Praxis, the other girl is Theory, and the boy is Corvin." says Praxis. "The three of us are Blades."

"Blades? You all don't look like swords." says Morgan.

"Eh, not that kind of 'blade'." says Corvin. "But we can understand the confusion about the name."

"You've been out of it for a while." says Theory. "Are you going to be okay, sir?"

"Yeah, I think so." says Morgan. "It's just... I can barely remember a thing, except for my name and my mother."

"What's your name?" asks Praxis.

"Oh, it's, uh... Morgan." says Morgan.

"And you say you also remember your mother, but nothing else?" asks Corvin.

"Yeah, that's right." says Morgan. "Just my name, my mother and the profession I'm trying to obtain, but everything else is a blank."

"That's an unusual type of amnesia." says Praxis. "And quite different what happens with us Blades when we go back to our Core Crystals."

"Don't worry, Morgan, we'll protect you." says Theory. "And in the event our Driver finds us, we'll be at a bigger advantage."

"Thanks for you help. I really appreciate it." says Morgan. "However, I can also fight, so I'm not totally defenseless."

"That may be so, but with us Blades, you have nothing to fear - especially with ME around." says Corvin.

"Corvin, now is not the time to stroke your own ego." says Praxis.

"For now, let's just focus on trying to find where to go." says Theory.

"Right." says Morgan.

Morgan and the three Blades walk together carefully.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chrom and the others show up to the ruins in the area.

"Is this the place?" asks Robin.

"Yeah, it's got to be. The townsfolk spoke of ruins in these parts that carry the legacy of the divine dragon." says Chrom. "Of course, they neglected to mention that the place is crawling with Risen... I suppose we're just gonna have to earn this treasure the old-fashioned way."

"Meh meh, Poppi sense other Blades here." says Poppi.

"Other Blades?" asks Tora. "Is Poppi sure of that."

"Yes, three Blades here." says Poppi. "And all very close together."

"What about any Core Crystals?" asks Rex. "Do you see any here?"

"Poppi sense a few Core Crystals in ruins, but signal rather faint." says Poppi.

"I wonder which of our friends are here?" asks Pyra.

"We'll find out when we find them." Mythra says. "Though it'll probably become more obvious since, chances are, they'll end up fighting the Risen, and we'll definitely see the signs of THAT."

"Feh... Wretched, rotting corpses." Ascalon says. "I'll take great joy in slaughtering these pawns."

"As long as you direct that feeling towards THEM and not our friends, we're... Good." Mythra says.

"I will not harm your allies." Ascalon says. "If they attack me, I will retaliate in kind. But otherwise, the targets of my ire are that wretched dragon's pawns."

* * *

Meanwhile, back to Morgan, Praxis, Theory and Corvin, Morgan starts to hear something.

"Footsteps! ...Probably not friendly. And likely more down those stairs..." says Morgan. " Think, Morgan, think! How would Mom handle this?"

"Relax, Morgan." says Corvin. "I have confidence in you fully, as well as the rest of us."

"Corvin, take this serious, okay?" asks Praxis.

"I am. I always do." says Corvin. "I just like to keep a positive attitude."

"Okay, Mr. Positive-Attitude, if you're so confident, why don't you take the lead?" asks Praxis.

"Heh, thought you'd never ask." says Corvin.

"Argh, me and my big mouth." says Praxis.

Just then, some Risen wyvern riders charge at the group, but Corvin catches sight of them and says, "I don't think so!"

Corvin brandishes Hauteclere and cuts down two wyvern riders.

Just then, a Risen myrmidon charges at Morgan, but Praxis takes him out with her Megalance, followed by Theory using her Chroma Katana to take out some Risen fighters.

Morgan catches sight of another wyvern rider heading towards him and shouts, "ELFIRE!"

Morgan blasts the Risen with fire magic, destroying him.

"Hey, not bad!" says Corvin.

"Thanks. My mother taught everything she knew about magic." says Morgan.

"Well, this will definitely make our job easier." says Praxis.

"Still, these creatures have been mostly focused on trying to kill Morgan." says Theory. "What about him is so important?"

"Beats me, but if anyone of them comes close to harming a hair on his head, they'll get a good taste of the power of Durandal!" says Corvin.

"Don't worry, I can help you guys out plenty." says Morgan. "Not only did my mother teach me how to fight with magic and swords, she also taught me tactics."

"Oh? You're a tactician?" asks Praxis.

"In training, but yes, I'm a tactician." says Morgan. "If we work together with what knowledge I have, we should have a better chance of survival."

"I suppose it's worth a shot." says Theory.

"I have complete faith in ya', Morgan." says Corvin. "We'll get out of this, no sweat!"

"Thanks, you guys!" says Morgan. "Now, let's go and-"

"Morgan! Look out!" Praxis panics.

Morgan sees a Risen cavalier about to impale right before it's cut down by Chrom.

Praxis sighs out of relief.

"Thank you, sir." says Morgan. "But... who are you?"

"I would ask you the same." says Chrom. "More importantly, why are you here? This is hardly a safe place to be wandering alone."

"Hey, he's not alone!" says Corvin. "He's got us to help him!"

Chrom takes notice of the three, especially their Core Crystals, and asks, "Blades?"

"You know about us?" asks Theory.

"Yes, thanks to our meeting with Rex and his friends." says Chrom.

"Rex!?" asks Praxis. "Rex is here!?"

"Yeah, he is, and he says we're looking for more of you all." says Chrom.

"Rex is our Driver." says Corvin. "If he's here with you, then... this just got a LOT easier!"

"Let's not jump to conclusions." says Chrom. "I'm more concerned about your friend here. So, how did you end up here?"

"I... I don't know, frankly. I woke up...sprawled in a field." says Morgan. "I can't recall anything before that."

"This sounds familiar." says Chrom giving a curious glare.

"I at least remember my name." says Morgan. "It's Morgan."

"I'm Chrom. And finding amnesiacs is apparently my special talent." says Chrom. "I met someone very dear to me in the same way. Her name is Robin."

"Robin?! Is this friend of yours perchance a tactician?" asks Morgan with a stern expression.

"She is. Do you know her?" asks Chrom.

"Yes, I know her! She's my mother!" says Morgan.

"Mother?! Then you're our... You're my..." Chrom starts to say. "Morgan, stay calm and listen to me. Robin is my wife. Which means you're likely my son who came here from the future."

"...What?! But I... The future?! Is... Is that why I have no memory?" asks Morgan. "But wait, I remember my mother. So why don't I remember you?"

"I don't know. Do you recall a sister named Lucina?" asks Chrom.

"No, nothing like that." says Morgan.

"I suppose it's a blessing you at least remember your mother. Maybe something will come back once you've met with her and Lucina." says Chrom. "Until then, you'd best come with me. ...And stay close. I don't want you hurt."

"All right, thank you. And don't worry—I can defend myself. And I've got my new friends with me." says Morgan. "You just lead the way."

"Chrom! Did you find someone?" asks Rex as he, Pyra and Mythra arrive forward.

"Yeah, I did, and some of your friends from the looks of it." says Chrom.

"Rex!" shouts Praxis as she runs up to him to give him a big hug.

"Praxis!? You're here!?" asks Rex. "Theory and Corvin, too!?"

"Wow, we found some of our other friends." says Pyra.

"Yeah, that's three of them." Mythra says. "The rest are still who knows where. We'll introduce you all later, we've made quite a lot of new friends here."

A beam of Ascalon's Fell energy tears through part of the ruins in their line of sight as Mythra says that.

"...And the other guy." Mythra says. "Not calling THAT guy my friend, no way."

"Not the picture of subtlety, is he?" asks Rex.

"Well, maybe he'll become better." says Pyra.

"In his defense - shocking I know - These things are the minions of what basically tried to ENSLAVE him." Mythra says. "I may not like him at all, but I can understand why he'd care more for annihilating them than for subtlety."

"Well, let's return to the fight before he destroys the ruins." says Chrom.

"Right." says Rex.

"Yeah, best we go make sure he doesn't bring the place down on our heads." Mythra says. "Or accidently hit US with that power."

"Heh, he thinks he's going to show me up with that display of power?" asks Corvin. "Then it's time to give these monsters a taste of Durandal!"

Corvin unsheathes his white sword, and charges it up with light energy. After that, he swings Durandal outward, slicing Risen up with blades of light going in a destructive pattern.

"Man, you guys are something." says Morgan.

"And this isn't even us at full power." Mythra says. "You'll be in for a show when we ARE... IF we can reach it. Which trust me, we do."

"Durandal, huh?" asks Chrom.

"Yup, these are my two swords: Hauteclere and Durandal." says Corvin. "Hauteclere is the red sword that I let my Driver use, while Durandal is the white sword that is only usable by me due to its power being too strong for a Driver."

"I find it fascinating your swords are named after two legendary weapons." says Chrom. "Hautecelre in this world is an axe that's one of the Three Regalia, and Durandal is the Sword of Sacred Fire from the Elibean sagas."

"Wow, a Durandal humans can actually use!?" says Corvin. "Hard to believe, but I suppose you'd know more about this world."

"Anyway, enough idle chit-chat!" says Chrom. "Let's jump back into the fray!"

"Yeah! Let's do it!" says Rex. "Corvin, hand me Hauteclere, and I'll cleave a way forward!"

"You got it!" says Corvin handing the red sword to Rex.

After that, Chrom and the others charge back in.

Praxis sees some Risen coming her way, and shouts, "Fierce Deluge!

Praxis uses her Megalance and water powers to dispatch the Risen while Robin blasts them with Thoron to badly electrocute the wet Risen.

"Rebel Sister!" shouts Theory as she uses a slash to send ice chunks on the Risen.

Rex and Corvin charge, both carving through Risen with Corvin's Uchigatana's while Chrom takes out the survivors.

Eventually, Rex and Corvin reach the Risen leader, which turns out to be a Griffon Rider, who says, "Must kill...future...child..."

As the Risen sees Rex and his Blade reach it, it attacks the two with its Tomahawk, but both of them dodge.

"Ready, Corvin!?" asks Rex.

"You know I always am!" says Corvin.

Rex and Corvin both dual-strike the Risen, then Rex hands Hauteclere back to Corvin and says, "Do it!"

"Evello Mortem Tyrannis!" shouts Corvin as he goes into a sword combo, followed by him jumping up and floating in the air to charge energy Durandal. He then slashes Durandal at the Risen, the light blast explodes into blades of light.

While badly injured, the Risen is still alive, but Morgan reaches him, and blast him with a finishing blow of Elfire.

"Graaargh..." cries the Risen as it dies, the other Risen following after.

"Well, that takes care of that." says Chrom.

"Yeah, looks like that's the end of them." Mythra says. "Time to rejoin the others."

"First, to find that treasure we were told of." says Chrom.

Chrom approaches the altar to grab what looks to be a vial of some type of gold liquid.

"This must be Naga's Tear..." says Chrom. "I can feel power coursing through it."

"Sweet! This baby should keep us safe in the battles to come!" says Lissa.

"I hope you're right about that, Sis." says Chrom.

* * *

After a while, Morgan is talking to Robin.

"That's... a lot to take in." says Morgan.

"It's everything we know about the situation at this point." says Robin.

"The future I came from is in ruins... You're sure about that?" asks Morgan.

"One possible future is in ruins, yes." says Robin. "But you may hail from another path. We're fighting now to ensure that no one's future is lost. Unfortunately, if you join us, it'll mean more fighting for you, too."

"I understand..." says Morgan. "I'm sorry, but even after hearing all that, I still don't remember anything but you."

"Don't apologize. We'll pull your memory back bit by bit if we have to." says Robin. "Besides, if you start apologizing, I'll have to as well. My past is still full of holes, but I'm getting along. And you will too."

"As long as you're with me, the rest will work itself out." says Morgan. "Now, come on! We've got a future that needs saving!"

"Hah! You really do take after me." says Robin with a smile.

"You know, now that you mention it... There is one other thing I remember." says Morgan.

"What's that?" asks Robin.

"I've always strived to be a great tactician like you." says Morgan. "And even though this war is terrible, at least now I can learn from you firsthand."

"Well, you're nothing if not optimistic..." says Robin. "Wherever or whenever you came from, I'm glad you made it here, Morgan."

"Me too!" says Morgan happily.

* * *

Meanwhile, Corrin approaches Ascalon carefully and asks, "Uh, Ascalon, can I talk with you? I know you don't really want the company, but I kind of find myself drawn to you, despite your lack of social skills."

"Hmph, if you wish to talk, I will not turn you away." Ascalon says. "I doubt I could. You are a strange and stubborn woman."

"Heh, I got my mother to thank for that. Funny I say that, because I barely knew my mother before her life was taken away." says Corrin. "Anyway, I was going to ask you, and you probably won't care to answer but I feel I have to ask, have you considered having anyone be your Driver?"

"I suppose I'll give you an answer. No, I have not." Ascalon says. "There are several reasons, chief of which is that I trust none of you. How do I know none of you would abuse my power?"

"Well, you don't." says Corrin. "And I know what can come of abuse of power. Believe me, I fought against it back when I fought Anankos; he used his power to pit my two nations of Hoshido and Nohr against each other. And I certainly wouldn't expect myself to become a Driver. I mean, sure, the power sounds awesome, but I don't want my families to get the wrong idea about me. And besides, my Yato is enough, so becoming a Driver for me is the last of my prerogatives. Really, I'm sure there must be SOMEONE in this army that would be worthy of being your Driver, but who's to say they wouldn't end up abusing it? I suppose it was a stupid question to ask."

"I was expecting something... Optimistic. Color me surprised." Ascalon says. "I suppose I will at least consider the possibility. Hmph, not that I expect anyone to try and gain my trust."

"I'd like to have your trust, but I know it'll be a long time before I can earn it." says Corrin. "At any rate, I have no desire to become your Driver, but... I would at least like to be your friend."

"...I suppose you are welcome to try and form such a bond with me." Ascalon says shrugging. "Out of all of you, I suppose you're the most tolerable. Far more so than the Aegis."

"Well, I will admit, Mythra's personality can be questionable, but surely, Pyra is a nice person." says Corrin.

"I suppose I tolerate her other half a bit more." Ascalon says. "Were she not so insistent I could be as bad as that mad beast, my opinion of her might be higher. There is a difference between he and I, one larger than she believes."

"Mythra will come around to see it. I know she will." says Corrin. "It took my siblings a while before they saw I was trying to help both Hoshido and Nohr instead of trying to fight against them. And believe me, that was an uphill battle."

"I'll leave the optimism to you." Ascalon says. "...Hm. I believe this is the longest actual conversation I've had. Talking with my Knights was... Difficult. And I stayed far away from my mad beast of a brother."

"Sorry to be a bother." says Corrin.

"No, that was not a complaint." Ascalon says. "Rather, it is oddly... Pleasant."

"Uh, thank you. I'm... glad it was." says Corrin. "Anyway, I'll be off now. There are things I need to take care of, and I'm sure you'd still prefer solitude."

"Yes, I would." Ascalon says, before musing to himself. "I wonder... Do you still fight, Argent...?"

Corrin wants to ask what he said, but she lets it be, and just leaves Ascalon to his thoughts.

Ascalon watches Corrin leave, his eyes following her behind his visor.

"...The thought of allowing someone to wield my power deserves thought..." Ascalon says. "Without my Knights, I cannot attain my full power. So though I do not require one, perhaps a Driver's aid can somewhat make up for it...? Feh, looks like I'll be keeping an eye on these humans for a time, perhaps one of them MIGHT be trustworthy."

To Be Continued in Chapter 9.


End file.
